Case chases behind us
by shilpam59
Summary: As the name indicates... this topic is related to investigate type. to know more, follow the story...
1. Chapter 1

It was just 5 pm. And every one was looking exhausted.. Especially Abhijeet and Daya, though Daya took rest in between, but Abhijeet continuously worked for this case. Today Cid Mumbai had finally completed their high priority case.. Of course, Abhijeet and Daya doing maximum thing, and team helping them. Acp was in Delhi for meeting, but he joint today few hours ago..

Fredricks moved towards duo…

Freadicks:-" Abhijeet sir… aap jayie thora aaram kar lligiye… agar koi case aaya too hum sambhal lenge.."

Abhijeet:-"Nahi freedy… mai thik hu.. jao tum ghar jaa ke aaram karlo…. Aur (looking towards team) tum log bhi ghar jake thora aaram kar lo… mai aur Daya yaha hai… hum sambhal lenge… "

Rajat:-" Nahi sir, hum sambhal lenge… pichle kai din sai aap aaram nahi liye hai.. hum saab ne baari baari chute le chuke hai… par aap ne continuous kaam kiye ho…"

Sachin:-" haa sir… aap jake thora aaram kar ligiye.."

Abhijeet:-" YE kya laga rakhe ho? Mai ghar mai jake kya karu.." and he rubbed his eyes, which was red…

Daya:-" Boss, aapne halat dekho… aakhe lal ho chuka hai… abb dekho baat karte karte time bit jayega … chalo tum ghar jao…"( though he was also not feeling well..)

Abhijeet:-"tu aapne haalat dekh… aaisa bol raha hai, jaise tera aakh dudh ke tarah safed hai.." said in angry voice… and everyone was laughing, seeing there seniors …

Daya:-" boss, juniors sab yahi hai.. mujhe bache ke tarah daatna band karo…. Aur kaal hi too maine half day liya tha… ghar pai maine aaram se soya tha( Then angrily), aur tumne too aadhe ghanta ke bhi late nahi aaye bureau…"

Abhijeet:-" Daya, hum kisi college mai nahi hai.. jab cahe aaye , jab cahe jaye, ya nahi aye.."

Acp was listening their conversation… seeing condition of Abhijeet and Daya, he came out side of his cabin and went near them..

Acp:-" Kya baat chal raha hai idhar?"

No one was having courage to speak with Acp, that too having break… so Daya spoke..

Daya:-" Sir, hum sab Abhijeet ko aabhi ke liye ghar jane ko keh rahe the…Case bhi khatam ho gaya hai, aur aabhi tak koi naya casse report nahi hua hai, aur Abhijeet ka tabiyat thik nahi lag raha hai.."

Acp:-" Ha, ok Abhiijeet aabhi ghar jao…(looking team's condition),aur tum log bhi aabhi ghar jao.."

Abhijeet :-"par sir, agar koi case report hua too?"

Pradyuman:-" Special bureau sambhal lega… abb jao.."

Abhijeet:-" par sir aap?"

Pradyuman:-" Mai, aapna cabin ko set karke nikal jaunga…"

Abhijeet:-" Thijkk hai sir, mai ye file complete kar ke nikal ta hu,.."

Purvi:-" Sir, hum saab bhi aapne kam karke nikal te hai.." andevery one nodded..

Pradyuman:-" THik hai"

Salunkhe and Tarka entering to bureau

Salunkhe:-" aree bhai, tumlog saab nikal rahe ho, too hum kya kare?"

Abhijeet saw Tarika there and smilled looking her and said:-" aap bhi challenge humare saath ghar pe" looking towards Tarika, n double meaning..

Salunkhe:-" Haa, bhai, kisko bol rahe ho?"

Abhijeet seeing Salunkhe and saying in teasing tone:-" jo log Forensic lab mai kaam karte hai.. khas kar jo assistant hai…"

Salunkhe became angry.. but before he could say anything Acp interrupted

Pradyuman:-" Salunkhe.. tu mere saath ghar jayega…."

Salunkhe:-" Aree, boss mai aapna gari laya hu…"Pradyuman:-" TO thik hai.. tu nikal aapne ghar mai.."

Salunkhe acted very fastly:-" Thik hai… aao Tarika, mai tumhe tumhare ghar drop kar deta hu…" and he looked at Abhijeet in winning look.. And Tarika accepted giving helpless look to Abhijeet.. Salunkhe and Tarika left bureau

Pradyuman:-"Daya zara mere cabin mai aana.." and he moved towards his cabin…

Daya and Abhijeet saw each other.. and then he moved to Acp's cabin..

Daya:-" Ha sir, boliye.."

Pradyuman:-" Daya, Abhijeet ko kya hua hai… uska aakhe lal hua hai?"

Daya smilled seeing Acp sir concerned towards Abhijeet..

Daya:_" Sir, iss case ke silsele mai, Abhijeet ne thora bhi aaram nahi liya… upar se, usne apne juniors ko chutiya jabardasti diya, aur unka kaam khud sambhala tha…. To sayad uskeliye, wo thak gaya hoga.."

Acp smirked back..:-" Aur tumhare aakhe bhi lal hai?"

Daya bowed his head:-" Sir, Abhijeet itna kaam kar raha tha…"

Acp cutted him and completed his sentence..

Ppradyuman:-" Tooo mai bhi kaam karu… apne sehad ko dhyan na dekar.."

Daya bowed his head in embaresment..:-" Nahi sir… maine kaal hi half day leave liya tha… "

Pradyuman:-" Aacha?"

Daya:-" Sir, actually, subha uth nahi paa raha tha.. to mai soo gaya tha.. aur sham ko duty joint kiya tha.."

Pradyuman:-" Thik hai… maine tumhara aur Abhijeet ka do din ka chutti sanction kar diya hai…. Jao, aur aram kar lena…"

Daya:-" Par sir.."

Acp:-" bus.. mujhe iss topic mai aur bahesh nahi cahiye.." and he started to do his work…

Daya smiled and said:-" Thank you sir.." Acpsir smilled, but said nothing..

When Daya came outside the cabin, every one looking at him..

Daya:-" Kya hua?, aaise kya dekh rahe ho?"

Fredricks:-" Acp sir ne kya bola aapko?"

Daya:-" Aaa, kuch nahi.. bus case ke bare mai pucha"

All agreed and move towards there desk to complete there work.. after few hours…

Abhijjet stretch his body and said:-" Daya, tumhara kaam ho gaya hai?"

Daya turned his monitor towards Abhijeet saying..:-" Kounsa ye wala kaam?, caho to mai chor sakta hu…"

Abhijeet smilled and said:-" Tumhara kaam khatam ho gaya hai kya, tum game khel rahe ho.."

Daya:-" Mera kaam hai hi kya?, jo mai karu?" he said smilling..

Abhijeet:-' too tum ghar ja sakte the na?"

Daya:-" Boss, jab jana he ek hi jaga, to pahele mai jake kya karu?, ek saath chalne mai jyada maza aata hai.."

Abhijeet:-" thik hai, Rajat,Sachin, Purvi, Shreya, Fredricks… tum log ka kaam hua hai?"

All said together :-" Yes sir.."

Daya:-" Chalo, aacha hai… aao, hum tum logo ko ghar drop kar dete hai…"

Sachin and Rajat:-" Nahi sir, humne humara gari laye hai.."

Abhijeet:-' Thik hai… baki log ko hum drop kar dete hai… aur rukho, mai Sir ko bata kar aata hu.." While was going to Cabin. Acp came out..

Abhoijeet:-"Aree sir, aap yaha.. mai aapse hi milne aaraha tha.."

Pradyuman:-" Ha bolo.."

Abhijeet:-" Sir, humara kaam hgaya hai.. hum abb nikle?"

Pradyuman:-" Haa, thik hai.."

Daya:-" Aur aap?"

Acp:-" Mai bhi nikal raha hu.."

Abhijeet:-" Ok sir.. bye sir.. kaal milte hai.."

Acp said:-" kaal nahi ABhijeet.. do din baad milna hai"

Abhijeet giving confussed look:-" aapka matlab?"

Acp:-" Maine, tumhara aur Daya ka do din ka chutti sanction kar diya hai.."

Abhijeet:-" Par sir.."

Pradyuman:-" It's an order…"

Abhijeet bowed his head and said :-" Ok sir.. bye sir.."

Pradyman:-" Suno Abhijeet, jab duty join karoge, too mujhe tum aur Daya fit n fine dikhna cahiye... jyada masti mat karna"

Abyhijeet:-" ye mujhe nahi, aap Daya ko batiye.." and Daya tried to control his laugh and gave most innocent look

Again all were laughing seeing Abhijeet…and all left the bureau..

Duo droped Shreya, Purvi and Fredricks to there respective house… and then they were sitting at one stone in sea face..

Daya:-" Boss, bohot dino baad chutiya mila hai.. khup masti karenge hum, pahele jaise…"

Ahbbijeet having smile on his face and relaxed mind filling coled breaze of sea..:-" haa yaar… bohot dino baad chutiya mila hai.."

Daya:-" Kaal hum, shoping karenge, movie dekhenge.. aur bahar dinar bhi karenge…. Tum ATM Machine hogay.."

Abhijeet looked at him and said.. :-" aaisa bol raha hai Jaise tumne kabhi Paisa kharch kiya hai .."

Daya in naughty tone.:-" Boss, mere bara bhai, kabhi mujhe paisa kharch karne nahi deta hai.. too isme mera kya galti hai…?"

Abhijeet:-" Aacha.. thik hai, mera chota sa mota sa bhai… kaal mai tujhe aazadi deta hu… jitna kharcha karna hai kar… mai ek paisa bhi nahi dunga…"

Daya in scared tone…:-" Boss, bache ka jaan lene ka irada hai kya?"

And few few minute both laughed…

Abhijeet:-" Aacha thik hai… kaal ka baat kar dekh lenge..a abbhi ghar chalet hai.. mujhe nnd aaraha hai.." and he yawned..

Daya understood Abhijeet is tired too much so he without argument moved..

While they were moving towards there jeep, they heard girls shouting….

Abhijeet:-" Daya, tumne kuch suna?"

Daya:-" haa, kisis larki ka awaz suna… par sayad ye wahem hai.."

Abhijeet:-" haa, ho sakta hai.. phi bhi humme jaa ke dekhna hai.."

Day:-"Boss, aabhi tumhe nind…( Getting scare and in low tone) aa raha than a…"

Abhijeet:-" Daya, hum Cid officers hai, humara kaam kabhi bhi aa sakta hai, aur humme tayar rehana cahiye…"

Daya:-"Par boss.." and shut his mouth, seeing fiery eyes of Abhijeet

Dayas POV" Pata nahi, humesha kaam karne mai, isse itna josh kaha se aa jata hai, hmpf"

Next day morning.. Tarika didn't knew Abhijeet was having leave.. So she made breakfast for duo, and went to their house… but when she reached.. She saw the house was locked… She thought they must have gone to Bureau .Tarika went back to her home, got ready for her job, and went towards Lab… But she unknowingly, went towards Bureau…

Fredricks:-" Aree, DR TAarika,aap yaha kisliye?, Abhijeet sir to chutti mai hai.."

Tarika realize she was in bureau…

Tarka:-" AAcha, Abhijeet Chutti mai hai.. mujhe pata nahi tha"

Acp enterd the bureau, every stood up..'

Pradyuman:- Aree, Tarika.. tum yaha jya karr ahi ho?"

Tarika:-" Sir, mai ..(In bit shyly) yaha Abhijeet se milne aayi thi…"

Pradyuman:-" AAcha… wo chutti mai hai.. wo aapna ghar mai hoga.."

Tarika:-" Nahi sir, mai unke gar gaye thi, lock hai.."

Pradyuman:-" Aacha.. fredricks… jara Abhijeet ko call karna.."

Where is Abhijeet and Daya…. What is happening?, again is there any trouble waiting for them?, to know… keep following

AUTHORS NOTE:-

Firstly DF- Daya's girl many many happy returns of the day… May god bless you, and may all your good wishes and dream fulfill, and may you have sweet smile on your face… and happiness and peace in your life….

Second

Here is another investigation type story… how was starting?

Plz read and review….

Next update depends on number of review….

Bye and take care…


	2. Chapter 2

In Previous chapter, Abhijeet and Daya got 2 days holiday… they went to sea face for relaxation, while going back towards there jeep, they listened a scream of a girl… Tarika went to duo's house , where she found it was locked.. Then she went to b bureau, where she came to know duo was on holiday, and Acp ordered Freddy, to call Abhijeet…

NOW….

Freddy:-" Sir, Abhijeet sir ka phone switch off aa raha hai…"

Pradyuman:-" aacha… Sachin, tum Daya ko phone lagao…"

Sachin also tried, but result was same…

Sachin:-" Sir, Daya sir ka bhi phone switch off hai.."

All were getting tensed..

Acp:-" abb in dono kya chakar chala raha hai?"

Purvi:-" Sir,Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ka phone kabbhi switch off nahi rehata hai.."

Freddy:-" Kahi Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir mushibat mai to nahi phas gaye?" in crying voice..

Acp:-"Freddy, tum chup raho samjhe… wo dono koi aam cops nahi hai… sher hai sher…. Purvi, tum undono ka aakhri barr phone kaha tha pata lagao, telephone exchange se…"

During this time… Tarika removed her phone and dialed someone's number… and Shreya excused and went at corner and she too dialed anumber… and both were getting panicked inside there mined.. and Acp noticed it…

Prdyuman:-" Tarika, Shreya, tum dono kisse phone laga rahe ha?"

Shreya:-" Sir, kissi ko.."

Acp cutted her..

Pradyuman:-" Tum dono ko kuch malum hai, too aabhi bata do…"

Tarika:-" Sir, humme kuch nahi pata.. Mai Abhijeet ka personal number koshish kar rahi thi…"

Shreya:-" Yes sir, mai bhi"

Pradyuman:-" Aacha.. mujhe too aaisa koi number pata nahi hai…"

And both the girl bowed their head in embarrassment….

Mean while Salunke came running..

Salunkhe:-"Boss, Tarika ka koi aata pata nahi mil rahi hai"…. And then he looked at her

Salunkhe:-"Tarika tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?, aur tum aapna phone response kyu nahi de rahi ho?

Tarika looked at her phone then smacked her forehead:-"Sir, actually mobile absent mindedly bhul gayi ghar mai"

Salunkhe:-" Aacha, too tumhare haath mai kya hai?"

Tarika bit low tone:-" dushra mobile hai.."

Pradyuman:-" Salunkhe.. tera sawal jawab ho gaya too, aab iss naya mushibat mai dhyan dee.."

Salunkhe:-" Kya hua hai boss.."

Pradyuman:-"Abhijeet aur Daya, aapne ghar mai nahi hai, uppar se dono ne aapna moble bhi band karke rakha hai.."

Salunkhe:-" Kya bol rahe ho?" in bit tensed voice..

Purvi:-" Sir, dono ka mobile, last sea face ke area mai tha… aur takriban 8;30 tak phone calu tha.."

Pradyuman:-" Aacha, Tarika, Shreya tum dono Abhijeet aur Daya ka dushra number do.. aur ye do number bhi trace karo.."(Acp has different number of duo, which they do connect during mission)

After few minute..

Purvi:-" Sir aapne jo number diye hai, wo unke ghar mai last signal pakra tha, wo bhi takriban 3 hafte pahele… aur Shreya aur Tarika ne jo number dee hai, wo bhi sea face ke area mai hi the.."

Acp:-" aacha… too chalo , hum waha jaake dekhte hai…"

Mean while at some godown…

One person was opening his eyes…

Person:-" aah, mera sar…" and seeing here and there with hazy vision … when he tried to move,,,

" aai, mera haath pair kyu banda hai?" and when he was seeing clearly." Daya…. Daya..uth.. Daya"

Daya also got conscious after few minute listning voice..

Daya:-" aa mera sar….." and he was also seeing here and there… when he saw other person there,,,

Daya:-" Abhijeet… tum, mujhe kisne bandh ke rakha hai…" and he was trying hard to remove his rope…

Abhijeet:-" Daya, koi phayda nahi… isse kafi mazbut rassi se bandha hai… aapne takat se aabhi khud ko chout mat pohoucha, isse rehne do… jab jarurat hoga. Istmal karenge…"

Daya understood what he meant…. Where as Abhijeet was looking at surrounding carefully, and also was smiling…

Daya:-" Kya baat hai boss.. bara hassi aa raha hai…?"

Abhijeet smilled an said… :-" aAre kaal tak bohot thakan ho raha tha.. aaj ekdum fresh lag raha hai…" and he laughed..

Daya in bit angriness:-" Abhijeet pagal ho gae ho? Yaha kidnap hua, tumhare sar se khoon nikal raha hai… aur keh rahe ho, fresh lag raha hai…"

Abhijeet:-" Yaar, itna soya nahi, pichle kai din se…" and then his eyes started twinkling….

Daya:-"boss kya milegaya bataoge bhi ya nahi.." and they heard noise… Abhijeet eye signaled him to act as they still unconscious….

Person1(p1) :-" chal bhai, dekhte hai, dono sher ko hosh aaya ya abbhi so raha hai.."

P2:-" abb tak to hosh aagaye honge….."]

When they opened the door.. they saw both were still unconscious..

P2:-" aree yar.. abb tak ye log behosh hai…"

P1:-" sone de ye dono ko, waise bhi kaha bhagenge yaha se…." and they closed the door and went towards bosss..

Boss:-" ha bol kaliya, un dono ko hosh aaya hai?"

Kaliya(p1):-" nahi boss… abb tak behosh hai…"

Boss:-" Thik hai.. unpe nazar rakho…nahi too jante ho na, garbar hua too kya aanjam hoga?" showing gun to them…

Sohum(p2):-" haa sir…" and they went outside near to door of room, whrer duo was kept…

Whereas inside the room… Abhijeet carefully dragged himself near door, and some what he stood up and he poked the rope, between sharp iron nail…. And successfully, he cutted rope of one hand, in this process he got hurt in his hand, which resulted bleeding…. Then he freed himself, and then Daya…

Daya removing hanky and tying on Abhijeet's head, and taking hanky of Abhijeet to tie in Abhijeets hand…

Daya:-" Boss, abb kya karna hai?"

Abhoijeet:-" Abb kya yaha se nikalna hai… waise tum yaha kaise aaya ?"

Daya said:-" yaar jab hum "

FLASH BACK.

They were going near the sound… When they reached there.. they saw Girl in pool of blood… they went near her… and when they started searching here and there… they found nothing… and again they went to that place, where they found the girl… but when they came.. they was shocked, cause Girl was not there…..

Abhijeet:-"Aai, ye larki kaha gayi?" scratching his head…

Daya:-" Aree, ha, aabhi to yahi thi, khoon se lath path thi.. aiise kaise jaa sakti hai…"

ABhijeet:-" Ek kaam karte hai, tum waha jake dekho, mai iss taraf jata hu"

Daya:-" Thik hai boss, jara dhyan see…"

Abhijeet smilled and said:-" Haa, thik hai.. tu bhi dhyan se jaa" and they got separated..

When Abhijeet was searching here and there.. He stood at one place… then after few minute suddenly he got blown at his head and he went unconscious…

Whereas Daya was searching , and suddenly he found that girl, tryingvery hard to walk.. he was running to catch that lady, but between, some one put leg in his path, which caused him to fall… and then someone attacked him on his head.. and he closed hi head…"

CURRENT TIME…..

Abhijeet:-" Aacha.. waise, mujhe tabbhi saak ho gaya tha, jab wo larki waha nahi thi… par maine dhyan nahi diya.."

Daya:-" thik hai, aabhi yaha se nikal te hai, phir team ke saath dekhte hai, iss mamla ko…"

Abhijeet said in alert tone:-"Nahi Daya, ye sirf hum dono hiii karenge… "

Daya :-" kyu boss?"

Abhijeet:-" Iske piche jo bhi mastermind hai.. wo pura team ke khilaf plan kiya hai… wo CID Mumbai Team ka dushman hai… khas kar, ACP sir aur Salunkhe ke khilaf…"

Daya with broad eyes in shock:-" ye tum kya bol rahe ho?"

Abhijeet:-" Haa Daya, jub hum alag huye the, to jab mai aapne jaga mai dekh raha tha.. too maine suna/

FLASH BACK…

Abhijeet was looking here and there, when he listened someone talking.. he went near that place and listened..

Man:-"Nahi, mai Cid ko nahi chorunga… sab ko mai marne wala hu… khas kar uss ACP ko aur Forensic doctor Salunkhe ko….."

Women:-" aap jo badla lene cahete ho.. use jyada mai cahiti hu… par humme soch samajh kar chal chalani paregii"

Man:-"nahi, bohot sabar kar liya hai maine…" and then, Abhijeet got blown in his head…

CURRENT TIME…

Daya:-"ooo, to aab kya karre.."

Abhijeet:-" Chalo yaha se nikalte hai.." they thoroughly checked room, but there was no way to escape…. They both gather near door…

Daya with twinkle in his eyes..:-" Boss, kya irada hai, iss darwaza ka halwa banau?"

Abhijeet smilling…:-" Abbe, tujhe sirf yahi karna aata hai?"

Daya smilling:-" Aree, ye mera khubi hai…"

Abhijeet:-" ye khubbi yaha kaam nahi aayega, dushra khubbi ko apna le.."

Daya got confuse but seeing Abhijeet smilling he asked :-" Boss, tumhare dimag mai kounsi khichri pakh raha hai?"

Abhijeet smilling looked at some thing.. Daya looked at that place where Abhijeet was looking… he too smilled and said..

Daya:-" Thik hai, isme bhi maine PHD kiya hai.." and then there was large sound…..

In other hand… Team reached the place where duos, phone was last traced…..

All were shocked to see that The jeep in which duo moved was burned, when they went near the car, they saw, one body was burned badly…

Acp:-" My god"

All were tensed, praying as heard as possible, that burned body should not be of ABhijeet or Daya's… and Tarika and Shreya were trying heard not to cry..

Pradyuman:-" Yaar, Salunkhe, tu baata sakta hai ye koun hai?"

Salunkhe with dry voice:- " boss, test karke bata sakta hu.."

Paradyuman:-" thik hai, Sachin.. iss lash ko forensic lab bhejne ka intejam karo.. aur saab log dekho aacha se yaha kuch to milega…"

All were searching here and there, in hope of they will get any sign, that duo were safe…. Suddenly Rajat called

Rajat:-" sir, Yaha aake dekhiye.."

All went near there and saw.. something was written..

Acp read:-" Jaise tumhare Abhijeet aur Daya gaya… abb tumlogo ka barri hai…. Acp, Salunkhe apne apne jindegi ka ulta ginti suru kar do…" and it was wriiten with blood….Acp was having fire in his eyes, and was scare internally… not for himself… but for duo's condition…..

And Salunkhe noticed something at one place..

Salunkhe:-" Yee, kya hai… (he went near that place…) khoon… itna khoon, yaha kaise aaya?"

None was in condition to speak… they were just praying and praying for safety of there seniors…

Shreya and Tarika called again at few distance:-"Sir… Yaha bhi khoon hai.."

Acp:-" Saare sample collect kar lo…. Salunkhe… jitna jaldi ho sake mujhe iss sab ka natija bata…. ( turning towards letters) ek baar haath mai aa ja, phir dekho, koun ulta ginti chalu karega…"

Now what?

Duo are safe, whose body it must be? And from where so much blood came?, what case it must be.. and who must be enemy of Cid? Why they want to kill?.. and what was planning of Abhijeet and Daya, and what was that sound?... to know more, follow the story….. :)

AUTHORS NOTE:-

Cutie, mujhe bura nahi laga, aapne DADA bulay… balki bohot aacha laga… Aakhir, mera family mai, maii sabse chota hu.. koi mujhe DADA nahi bulata, to aap ne bola bohot hi aacha laga.. so plzz, if you want to call me DADA I would Gladly accept..( Though don't know you are elder or younger ;p).. and beside of other story.. it will take time.. cause im not getting good theme to show Abhijeet breaking down. Cause there Abhijeet acted Maturely.. I hope you are getting it…..

Riczzz hope I'm going to stand up according to your imagination… :)

AYESHA KHURANA, Nela,Roxtar thank you.. itna tariff ke liye….

Blue fairy. Dii kuch din pahele… I mean sayd last weak maine mera first investigation story khatam kiya tha… sayad aap bhul gayi… ;p

.35… thanks for itna aacha tariff ke liya… really felt good..

Subhsresaha… chalega.. aabhi review diye.. bohot aach laga….. I'm really gonna try to stand up according to your expectation…

All the guest thanks for your lovely support…

Bohot hi bol diya sorry… lastly…

Read and review… next update depends upon number of review…..

Till then bye and take care…


	3. Chapter 3

IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER, Abhijeet and Daya were having some plan for escaping… Cid mumbai team reached the where Abhijeet's and Daya's last number was traced, there they found duo's jeep was burned, and inside, there was burned dead body, and there was threatening massage written with blood especially for Acp and Salunkhe.

NOW….

At go-down… boss and few people were sitting together and were talking…

Boss:-" mai zara kaam se bahar jaa raha hu… kaliya tu sambhal lena… samjha "

Kaliya:-" Thik hai boss… par aap jaa kaha rahe ho?"

Boss:-"tum se koi matlap?" in strict tone… Kaliya felt bad.. but still bowed his head..

Boss smilling:-" aapne aage ka plan ke liye jaal bichane jaa raha hu…." And he left…

Sohum:-" kya bhai… abb tu ban gaya boss, haaa?"

Kaliya:-" aai, sambhal ke.. samjha…yad rakh kisse baat kar raha hai…." And they smiled and went to play carom.

Whereas with duo..

Abhijeet saw tube light and signaled to Daya.. Daya understood the further plan and was ready for further action… Abhijeet took nearest object and broke the tube light as a result there was loud sound…

Kaliya:-" ye kaisa aawaz tha?"

Sohum:-"Ye waha se aaya hai…" pointing towards room, where duo were tied and kept….

Kaliya removing his gun:-" Chalo jake dekhte hai…" and they went there and opened the door…

Kaliya:-" Yaha itna andhera kyu hai?, sambhal ke… wo dono kuch bhi kar sakta hai…" in bit strict and scared tone…..

And within few minute.. there was few blown listen….

Kaliya :-" ye kaisa awaz tha?, sohum…? "

Abhijeet and Daya went near him, and dragged him outside the room…. When they came in light, Kaliya was scared like hell…

Abhijeet:-" Hello…. "with sweet teasing smile...

Daya placed pistol in head and said:-" beta.. jinda rehana cahata hai to, bata iske piche koun hai?"

Abhijeet:-" Aree, Daya yaar, banduk kyu dikha raha hai… dekh bichara darr raha hai.."still in teasing tone..

Daya:-" Bata raha hai ye thok du, sare ke sare goli.."In angry

Abhijeet talking to kaliya:-" Dekho.. tum Daya ke gusse ko jante nahi ho…. Pure duniya mai, koi uske gusse ko sambhal nahi sakta hai… wo gusse mai kya kya karta hai, bata nahi sakta hu… bata do jo wo puch rahe ho… "

This made him more scared and was trying to say something… but there was no voice…

Kaliya:-"mai…maiiii.. mai"

Abhijeet also in angry:-'Abb bakre ke tarah mai mai.. kya kar raha hai…. Daya, mai yaha se jaa raha hu…jo arna hai kar… par sambhal ke… aaisa dikhna cahiye jaise cross firing mai mara gaya…" Daya smiled and showed thumb up..

Abhijeet turned back to move out.. and Daya intentionally fired a shot keeping gun near Kaliya's ear… listning the sound.. Kaliya had broken down and went unconscious of scareness….

Abhijeet:-"Kya hai yaar.. inka boss, machar ko rakha, humme dhyan rakhne ko!"

Daya:-"Boss, mera dialog mat churao…"

Abhijeet:-"Waise aacha acting kar lete ho…aur larne ka koi baat hi nahi hai…"

Daya setting his collar:-"Bolana.. ye chij mai maine PHD kiya hai…"

Abhijeet mockingly:-'ha… ha… mai to koi nahi hu…"

Daya:-"Boss, idea to tumhara hi tha…. Chalo, abb to free ho gaye… abb kaha jana hai?"

Abhijeet:-" Hum,humare ghar too nahi jaa sakte… phil hal humme team ko batana nahi cahiye… agar jarurat pare to unhe inform kar denge…"

Meanwhile In forensic lab… All came there, all were tensed…

Pradyuman:-" Salunkhe, bata kya bol raha hai ye laash…" every one crossed there finger….

Salunkhe bit smilled:-" Boss, thora aacha khabar hai.."

Pradyuman and team felt bit relaxed, but still want to listen what does he mean,,,

Pradyuman:-" kya matlap hai tera…."

Salunkhe:-" boss ye x-ray dekh rahe ho.." showing to Acp ..

Pradyuman:-" HAaa, lekin ye hai kya?"

Salunkhe:-" ye haath ke haddi ka x ray hai… aur iss mai rod dala hua hai, taki haddi ko support de paye…"

Pradyuman:-"Abhijeet aur Daya ka kisi ko bhi ye sab nahi hai…" smilling and felling relief, and team were joyed, knowing there seniors are safe….

Salunkhe:-" haa, ye koi bhi ho sakta hai, par ABhijeet aur Daya nahi hai.." smilling,

Salunkhe:-" aur ek baat pata chala hai.. joo ye case mai kaam aa sakta hai…."

Pradyuman:-" too phir bol na.."

Salunkhe:-" Ye jo koi bhi hai.. iska kuch din pahele hii operation hua hai…" and then tensed…

Pradyuman smilling, then he looked at tensed face of Salunkhe:-" Kya baat, bara tensed ho rahe ho…."

Salunkhe:-" Boss, humme jo khun mila hai…"

Pradyuman agin bit sscared:-" Haa.. too"

Salunkhe:-" Joo, Tarika aur Shreya ko khoom mila hai… woo Abhijeet ka hai…"

Pradyuman:-" kya… "

Salunkhje:-" Haa, yaar… par ghabrane wala koi baat nahi hai… sukar hai thora sa hi hai… sayad use kidnap karne ke liye sar pe waar kiya tha.. jisse bleading hua hoga…"

Pradyuman:-" Aur, baaki jo khun mila…"

Salunkhe:-" wooo khun darsal.. kahi se churaya hai…"

Rajat:-" Sir, aapko kaise pata chala?"

Salunkhe:-" Darsaal Rajat, jab khoon ko donate karte hai, too usme kuch chemical milaya jata hai presarvation ke liye.… wo chemical mujhe mila hai, iss blood smple se…"

Rajat:-" ooo, "

Pradyuman:-" Kya baat hai, Salunkhe… aaj sirf tu hi explanation diya jaa raha hai…Tarika, tum itna chup kyu ho…"

Tarika jerked herself listening her name…

Tarka:- aa, kuch nahi…. Sir excuse me plzz… mai jara fresh hoke aati hu" and she left that pace…

Every one understood, through what stage of mind is she going…

Pradyuman:-"Shreya.. jao Tarika ke pass.. aur use sambhalo.."

Salunkhe added:-" aur , khud ko bhi sambhalo…"

Shreya left… She saw Tarika at rest room… she was controlling hard not to show her tensed face…

Shreya:-" Dr Tarika… aap thik too hoo na.."

Tarika looked at her and gave fake smile:"-" Haa, mai thik hu… tum yaha kiss liye?"

Shreya:-" Aaap. Thik nahi lag rahi, too isliye mai tumhe dekhne aai.." Though she was also going through same stage…

Tarika:-" Tumhe kya hua hai?"

Shreya:-" Kuch nah.."

And suddenly, Tarika felt her mobile buzzed.. she saw the Id and she was very much happy…

Shreya:-" Kya hua Taika… kiska phone hai…"

Tarika didn't listened her.. she picked the phone and started firing questioning….

Tarika:-" Kaha ho tum?, kaise ho?, tumhara sar mai jyada to nahi laga naa….. kab aarahe ho? " under one breath…

Shreya understood, whose Phone it may be.. and she was looking at Tarika, with hopeful eyes, want to know about Daya…

Where as other side

Abhijeet:-" reee Tarika jii.. jara saas to ligiye.. itna phikar kii koi baat nahi hai.. mai thik hu… aur tumhe kaise pata chala, mere saar mai chot aaya hai?"

TArika felt relax :-" Mai, Forensic doctor hu.. pata chal jata hai, kaha se khoon nikla hai.."

Abhijeet:-" Aacha.. iss liye to mai kehata hu, aap Salunkhe sir se jyada intelligent hai.."

Mean while Tarika heared Daya's frustated voice

Daya:-" Aree yaar, ye Shreya aapne phone kyu nahi utha rahi hai…"

Tarika looked at Shreya and smiled and said to Abhijeet:-" Bhabi jee yahi hai… chilane band karne bolo…" Shreya got confused….

Actually initially Abhijeet too got confused.. but Tarika gave hint…

Tarika:-" Abhijeet tumhare baju se kya aawaz aa raha hai.."

Abhijeet understood what she meant… and then to Daya :-"Abbe Daya, itna chilla kyu raha hai… Bhabi jii.. Tarika ji ke paas hai.."

Listning Bhabi jii from Abhijeet's mouth Daya got shocked.. and his mobile slipped from his hand. Abhijeet was smart enough to catch the phone before it falls down…

Abhijeet:-"Suno Tarika… Daya Shreya jii se baat karna cahete hai.. kripya karke aap aapna phone Shreya jii ko degi.." in taunting tone, looking to Daya…

Tarika smilled mischiviously and gave her Phone to Shreya :-"Ye lo Shreya, koi tumse baat karna cahata hai…., mai bahar hu, aaram se baat kar lena.." and she left, While Shreya was blussing.

Abhijeet also gave his phone to Daya saying:-" Ye le bhai, mere bhabi ji se baat kar lee.." and he smiled and leave that place… Daya too blushed..

Daya:-" Hello, Shreya"

Shreya:-" Hello Daya sir… aap kaise hai?"

Daya:-" Maithik hu. Tumhara phone kaha hai?"

Shreya:-" Sir, wo phone mai bureau nahi lati kabhi.." speaking meakely…

Daya:-"ohh.. "

Abhijeet came there and said bit louder voice..:-" Ho gaya tum dono ki baat?" in serious tone..

Daya understood the situation, and gave phone to Abhijeet.. Abhijeet switch on the speaker phone and started speaking..

Abhijeet:-" Shreya Tarika kaha hai?"

Shreya:-" Sir yahi hai.."

Abhijeet:-" Phone speaker mode mai karo, aur use bulao.."

Shreya called Tarika and on speaker mode…

Abhijeet:-" Tarika SHreya.. kisi ko aabhi batane ke jarurat nahi, ki hum sahi salamat hai… wo log bureau mai nazar rakhe hai… Tarika. Forensic lab mai wo log camera lagaye hai.. to tumn dono jitna ho sake utna sare team ka dhyan bhatkau gi, aur Acp sir ko hum inform karte hai… bs sir ko ishara se bolna hum thik hai…. "

Daya:-" Aur ha.. Acp sir ko bolna unka jaan khatre mai, saath mai pura Team ka"

Abhijeet:-" Aur Tarika.. Dr Salunkhe ka khyal rakhna… unke jaan ko bhi khatre hai.."

Tarika:-" Abhijeet, Daya humme pata hai… humme dhamki mili hai.."

Daya:-"Aacha…" Abhijeet signaled Daya

Daya:-" Thik Shreya.. Tarika, hum phone rakhte hai.. hum tumhe signal dete rahenge.."

Abhijeet said:-" Aapna dhyan rakhna.. sath mai team ka.. Tarika… ye number Acp sir ko de do abb rakhta hu"

Tarka and Shreya together:-" Aapna dhyan rakhna…" and call ended..

Abhijeet gave miss call to Acp sir on there own coded type.. then they started to leave the place…

While leaving.. Duo noticed group of people are coming back…. They were having guns. Few were really angry for some reason, where as few were in tensed… accept three person, all were wearing mask.

Abhijeet and Daya tried to hide nearest place, but ABhijeet mistakenly bumped to one box, which fallen down, and made voice… all the goons became alert pointing there gun at that place, ready to shot… They were slowly going towards that place where sound came…

Now what will DUO do?, They would successfully escape or once again they will get caught?, to know more.. Follow the story….

AUTHORS NOTE…

Khushalijoshi3…aap bhi bohot aache story likhte ho… aaj nahi to kaal aap bhi aacha investigation story likh logi,,, sayad mera iss story se bhi jyada aacha… :) and thnks tariff ke liye…

Nela, Anhal, NainaCID, guest thnks for all your's support.. really filling good…

Riczzz thnks again for your praising… here every writer has different imagination.. so every one is unique on their style… thnx for praising my style….

SACHIN1495.. sorry.. iss bar aapko Darwaza ka halwa nahi mila… gajar ka halwa se kaam chala lo…:)and abb pata chala, Daya kis chij mai PHD kiya hai… :)

Blue Fairy.. im really embaresed :'( Itna second maine lagaya…. Im sorry…:) ( Though thank you, aapne nano second nahi dale.. nahi to mujhe suicide karna parta….;p).. I know very bad joke… still thank you, for your lovely review…

Cutie… kya baat hai.. ek taraf DADA bol ke aachi fill karwa rahi ho, aur phir bol rahi ho pakka diya…. This word has made me feel good.. so it will be bit tough to make me bore….. thnx for your review,,,,,

Love to all the person who have reviewed my stories… and supported me.. Hope to get more..

Till now read and support…

Next chapter depends upon number of review…

Till then good bye and take care.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously, We havae seen, Abhijeet and Daya contacted Tarika and Shreya to inform them they are fine… Abhijeet gives miss call to Acp Sir to signal, they are fine…, when they plan to escape, they find goons coming and Abhijeet bumps to box, while hiding, and goons become alert…

NOW….

Abhijeet and Daya saw each other, and tried to hide… Where as all goons were coming towards them… They were making plans,

Abhijeet :-" Daya, jaldi waha chalke chupte hai… phir dekhte hai kya karna hai.."

Daya:-" Thik hai.." and they very carefully move towards different direction to hide…

Where as goons goes towards there and find that place empty…

Goon1:-" boss, koi nahi hai…"

Boss :-" Thik hai, chalo yaha se… dekhte hai, waha kaliya wo log jawab kyu nahi de rahe hai…" in angry voice….

Abhijeet and Daya hided there…

Daya:-" yaar, Abhijeet… ye 3 log chorke sab log mask pahene huye hai.."

Abhijeet, scratching near lips:-" Daya.. iss nurse ko maine kahi too dekha hai…"

Daya bit anxious:-" Kaha Abhijeet.. yaad karne ki koshish karo…"

Abhojeet:-" Yaar" meanwhile those goons came back, they were all angry ..

Boss:-" dhundo unhe… yahi kahi chupe honge wo do log…. Bachna nahi cahiye ye log…." And all were looking here and there…

Where as duo…

Daya:-" oo shit.. sayad unhe pata chal gaya hai, hum bhag gaye hai.."

Where as Abhijeet was looking every person carefully…, Then he remembered the girl, as well as made plan some thing…

Abhijeet:-" Daya, tumhare banduk mai kitna bullets hai?"

Daya checked his gun and said..:-"pach goliya hai.."

Abhijeet took one pistol which was follen down( may be of one goon, whom Abhijeet and Daya attacked).. :-"issmai 6 goliya hai…. Daya, tu ek kaam kar.. iss khirki se tu nikal ja.. mai inhe sambhalta hu…"

Daya angrily:-" Pagal ho gaye ho tum.. haa. "Mai sambhal leta hu"(mimicking as Abhijeet)… ek kaam karte hai.. dono yahi se nikalte hai.."

Abhijeet in serious tone..:-"Daya, maine jo bola hai wo kar…yaha se jaa, aur sidha bureau jaa, aur Acp sir ko aur team ko support kar, dhyan se karna.. wo log nazar rakhenge jarur waha…"

Daya:-"boss, mai tumhe ye pagal pan nahi karne dunga.. yaar wo log tujhe mar dalenge, agar mai akela bhag gaya too"

Abhijeet smilled and said:-"inn logo ko dekha ai tumne? Tumhe apne Abhi par bharosa nahi hai?"

Daya:-" Yaar, bharosa, aapne aap se bhi jyada hai… par.."

Abhijeet:-" par, waar kuch nahi… tu yaha se jaa aur ha.. ye larki surya hospital, virar mai kaam karti hai…wo waha ke nurse hai.."

Daya didn't said any thing..

Abhijeet:-" Abb jaa yaha se.. aur ha ye ghari(Showing his watch)mai tracker laga hai… agar ye tin bar blink hoga to aajana madad ke kiye… abb jaa. Aur team ko sambhalna, aur ha, unhe mere bare mai kuch bolne mat…" he said smilling..

Daya in dry voice:-" Mai tumhe chorke nahi jane wala"

Abhijeet bit angrily:- "Daya abb pitega tu mujhse… tu jaa yaha se.. tujhe mera kasam.."

Tear slipped from Daya's eyes, but willingly unwillingly he left that place….

Abhijeet saw Daya going, then he removed his gun and started firing… all goons were also firing at same time…

Where as Cid Cid bureau…

Sachin:-" Sir, yaha kea as pass ke area mai, kahi bhi khoon ka koi chori hone ka report nahi hai…"

Pradyuman:-" Aacha… to ye preserved khoon aaya kaha se hai?"

Rajat:- Sir, kahi aaisa to nahi, ke koi Hospital ke aandhar ka kaam ho sakta hai?"

Pradyuman:-" ho sakta hai Rajat, ho sakta hai…."

Mean while Acp got those miss call… he was bit tensed and moved to his cabin and checked his mobile

Pradyuman:-" ye kiska number ho sakta hai?, miss call too bilkul Abhijeet ke tarah hai, jab wo mission mai hota hai, aur sahi salamat hota hai.." and after few minute he received sms from Tarika… he opened the sms and got the massage, or say hint that duo were safe.." he felt relief and came out side..

Freddy:-" Sir, kya hua tha? Aap aandhar kyu gaye the?"

Pradyuman:-" Kuch nnahi freedy…. Chalo iss case mai dhyan dete hai…"

All concentrated on there work…after whle Purvi and Nikhil entered bureau saying..

Purvi:-" Sir, aaise iss mahine 200 patience hai, jinka haath mai rod dala gaya hai… par sir 3 hospital mai aaise report aaya hai, jismai patient ka appointment hai, par aay nahi…"

Pradyuman:-"aacha… to chalo dekhte hai inn teno hospital mai jaakar…" and officer started moving towards hospital…

Sachin was driving, Pradyuman was setting beside him… While going Purvi noticed something and said

Purvi:-"Sir, ye to Daya sir hai na?" pointing at one person…

Sachin immediately stoped the jeep.. and every one looked, and all were having smile..

Pradyuman:-" Ha, Daya yaha…" he came out of jeep… :-" Daya, tum yaha kaise?"

Daya saw them…. He came towards them… he was not looking well,

Daya:-" Sir, wo log humme kidnape kiya tha… par kissi tarah mai bhag gaya unke haath sai…"

Pradyuman:-" Aur, Ahbijeet bhi tha na tumhare saath?"

Daya:-" Pata nahi sir… sayad use aalag jaga raka oga" he said this lye keeping stone on his heart…

Pradyuman:-" Aacha chalo pahele hum ghar jate hai…"

Daya cutted him and said:-" Sir, pahele humme Surya hospital mai jana hai…" anger was clearly seen in his eyes….

Sachin:-"Surya hospital?, sir kahi aap wohi hospital bol rahe ho, jo virar mai hai?"

Daya:-"ha, wahi hospital… par tumhe kaise pata hai?"

Pradyuman:-" bohot bara kahani aao, gari mai baitho… " and they leaved that place,

Where as in godown….

After few shots, Abhijeet 's gun was empty…. He kept his hand up and came in front of them… all were laughing, seeing Abhijeet's helpless… but he suddenly fired again, and In front of them 4 men were dead…one person was just going to fire, when boss stoped him..

Boss:-" nahi, nahi.. isse aabhi matmaro… Abhijeet… Abhijeet, batao tumhara aziz dost kaha hai…."

Abhijeet kept his mouth shut..

Boss slapped him hard and said again…:-"batao, kaha Gaya Daya…"

Abhijeet:-" Tumhare jaal ko katne gaya hai.." smillingly

Boss bet Abhijeet badly at his head with gun, and he became unconscious….

Boss:-"yaha se le chalo isse, aur ye jaga humme chorna hoga, nahi to cid aajayega… chalo yaha se…" and they left that place hurry….

While on the way… boss was looking at old news paper, and was crying silently rubbing his hand at image…

Woman:-" Dekho, hum badla to le rahe hai naa… iske baad use yaha se kahi dur alag jaga lekar chale jayenge…" then angrily:-" Uss Acp, Salunkhe ko jinda jalakar, aur(looking at Abhijeet)isse aur team ko jahanum mai bhej kar yaha se chala jayenge…"

Boss:-"par, jo waqt guzar gaya.. jo waqt ussne jhela…"

Women:-" Saab thik ho jayega…"

Meanwhile Abhijeet got councious….

Abhijeeet:-"Aah, mera sar,,, mai.. mai koun hu…. Aur, ye mai kaha hu…., aap log koun hai.? Mujhe band ke kyu rakhe ho" he was shouting at every word…

All looked at each other in shock, where as boss signaled nurse to look Abhijeet….

Abb kya? Kya Abhijeet ne apna yadash kho diya?boss kiske image mai haath phair rahe thae, aur wo aurat koun thi? Kya Daya aur team Abhijeet ko bacha payega?, janne ke liye keep following story…..

AUTHORS NOTE…

Kirti,Nela, Anhaal,Angelfromheaven2012, Jyoti, Riczzz, Khushalijoshi, SACHIN1495,cidtami,roxtar…. Thank you very much for liking my story. Love you'll….. :)

Subsresaha, actually, investigation story mai, support ka bohot jarurat hota hai, kyu ki story cahe to hum 100 updates bhi dal sakte hai… par important note is, reader pasand kar raha hai ya nahi… so it gives boost to write more, when good number of reviews is there…. :)

Cutie, Daya ka diwali dhamaka ka ek story already hai, as a couple of Daya and Shreya, and ABhijeet ka intekam.. hmmm, jarur karunga, if I get time,n nice theme…. Aur kuch? :)

Blue Fairy…. I mean aap second's ko hatao, im embaresed because of 1123200 secs late hua… agar aap 1.1232e+15 nano sec, dale to… aaap samjh rahe hai na…? :(

Ok guys… thanks for your precious review…. Love you all, take care….

Till then read and review…

And of-course next update depends upon number of reviews… :)

Till then bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Previous chapter, we have seen, Daya escape's from those goons, Abhijeet get unconscious, and may be lost his memory.. Abhijeet told Daya that nurse works at surya hospital as a nurse, and Daya and cid team goes there,

NOW…..

Nurse goes near Abhijeet and check him…

Boss:-" Kya hua hai isse? "

Nurse:-" Pata nahi hai, sayad sar mai do bar war hua hai, to sayad uske dimag mai jhatka laga hoga, isse temporary memory loss ho sakta hai…"

Boss:-"isse aabhi nind ka injection de do, aur iska kya check up karna hai, wo karo…."

Nurse gives injection to Abhijeet, and he went to sleep, Then nurse called some doctor, and went to another small shop type place, and they took Abhijeet and made him laid on bed, with bit od different medical equipment present there…..

Where as team went to hospital, and they went to receiption and started questioning…

Sachin showing his Cid batch…:-"excuse me, hum cid se hai…"

Receptionist:-" Haa, aap logo ne hi contact kiya tha…"

Sachin:-" Ha"

Receiption calling ….:-" Sir, maine doctor ko bulaya hai, aap log thora der rukh jayie.."

And they were waiting when doctor came..

Dr:-" hello, mai dr Gautam"

Pradyuman:-" Hello, mai Acp Pradyuman, cid se…"

Dr Gautam:-" Haa, mujhe pata hai, receiptionist ne bola hai.,"

Pradyuman:-" " ha to kya hai iss case ka?"

And Daya was getting confused… but he he didn't open his mouth…

Dr Gautam:-" Sir patient ka naam DR Pratek hai, uska hath ke hadiya buri tarah se tuta tha, aur usne kaha tha, ki wo bike se gira tha…"

Pradyuman:-" aacha… wo bhi Doctor hai, par aapko kaise pata?"

Dr Gautam:-" Sir, kuch mahina pahele, wo bhi issi hospital mai kaam karta tha.. aur mera bohot aacha dost tha…"

Pradyuman:- " uske saath koun aaya ta?"

Dr Gautam:-" Sir, uska Pariwar mai to koi nahi hai… par aap log ye kyu puch rahe hai?"

Pradyuman:-" Dekhiye… Dr Pratek ka khoon ho gaya hai.."

Dr Gautam:-" Kya?par ye kab?" mean while another doctor came outside scolding…

Doctor:-" ye kaise ho sakta hai…" he shouted at staffs….

Pradyuman and Daya saw him carefully…

Dr Gautam goes to handle the situation…

Dr Gautam:-" Dr Prakash.. kya hua hai? Aap chila kyu rahe ho?"

Dr Prakash:-" Yaha se, 2 khoon preservation chori ho gaya hai… Police ko phouran bulao…"

Daya going there and interrupting…, Team is back…

Daya:-"aap kya keh rahe ho Dr Prakash?"

Dr Prakash:-" Aap koun ho?"

Dayaa:-" Mai SR Inspector Daya, CID. Aur ye Acp sir.."

Dr Prakash:-' Yaha se do khoon ka packets chori hua hai.. aur kise ko bhi pata nahi hai,,,"

Daya looking here and there… and asking to Doctor:-"yeha pai koiy aaisa insaan hai, jisse yaha hona cahiye, par nahi hai.?"

Dr Gautam:-"nahi, yaha pai to saab hai… aaj koi chutti mai to nahi hai…"

Dr Prakash:-"Nahi nahi, … shayla, shayla nahi hai yaha. Tushar, tumne shayla ko dekha hai?"

Tushar:-"ahi sir.. 2 din se wo aai nahi hai…"

Daya:-"Mujhe abbhi uska photo dekhna hai…"

Dr Prakash:-" Tushar jao uski filee leke aao.., "

Pradyuman taking Dya at corner, and his team mate going…

Pradyuman:-"Daya, kya baat hai… tum uss nurse ka tasvir kyu dekhna cahete ho?, kahi tumhe kuch pata to nahi…"

Daya:-" Kuch nahi pata sir, par ye dr Pratik ka kya chakar hai?"

Pradyuman:-" Dekho Daya, jiss raat tum aur Abhijeet Kidnap huye, dushre din Tarka na aake bataya tha, tum log ghar pe nahi ho, phir humne tumhare aur Abhijeet ka phone akhri baar kaha thaw o, trace kiya, aur sea face ke aur gaye the…WaHa pe Jake humme tumhara jeep jala hua mila, aur usme iss Dr Pratek ka jala hua laash mila humee…"mean while Tushar brought file and gave to Dr Prakash..

Dr Prakash:-"Sir.. ye ligiye.,.." Daya saw that, and was shocked as well as was angry seeing it same girl, who was there at godown…

Daya:-" Sir, ye sare case sayad ek dushre ke saath jura hua hai"

Freddy:-" Mera Sar to ghum raha hai.. abb ye case uss case se kya lena dena hai…"

Daya:-" hai Freddy hai, Tum logo ko jo khoon mila, wo yahi se churaya gaya hai, aur Dr Prateek bhi yahi kaam karta tha… Waise Sir, aap ko yaad hai, kuch mahine humne ek case liye the, jismai Dr devraj humare gawah bane the… phir uska naam change kiya tha, aur aapne cehara bhi badla tha security ke liye….. mujhe lagta haai wo yahi case se related hai…"

Sachin :-" Par Devraj ne naam change karke kahi kaam karta tha?"

Daya:-" Nahi Sachin. Kuch din ke liye usne isse Hospital mai kaam kia tha, confirm ke liye, ki sirf wahi ek tha, ki aur koi jura hua hai…"

Where as inside shop… doctor came and did all required check and confirmed and said..

Doctor:-" Isska brain suja hua hai… iss liye, aapna yadash khoya hua hai… "

Boss:-" Kab tak isse thik hone mai lagega?"

Doctor:-" Pata nahi, kam se kaam mahina do mahina lagega, agar complete rest liya to.. upar se unke shamta, aur aapne aap pe bharosa mai depend hai…"

Boss:-" Thik hai doctor…"

Doctor:-" aaise, aaplogo ka nashib hai, yaha pai sab kuch hai, nahi to aapko hospital mai jana parta…."

Boss:-" Thik hai…" and doctor leaved….

Woman:-" Abb kya karna hai, iss Abhijeet ka?"

Boss :-" Iske waja se, humne humare beta ko khoya hai, abb ye humara madad karega, badla lene mai…"

Woman:-" Lakin kaise…" boss smiled and said some thing….

What plan did boss made? Who is this woman…? Will Abhijeet gain his memory back before some thing bad happens, or will fall to trap, made by boss? Will Cid team will solve this case easily, or something bad is waiting… Who is boss's son?...to know more stay tuned…

AUTHORS NOTE…

Sorry for short update…. Tabiyat thora sa kharab hai, to jyada typing nahi kar paa raha hu…. :(

Thanks to all the member who have supported me by there reviews. love you all…

Take care ….


	6. Chapter 6

Preveious chapter you have seen, Abhjeet has lost hi memory, and Boss decide's to take advantage of it, and Cid team came to know, the dead body which they got in jeep, was of Dr Pratik, urfh, Dr Devraj, Also, in that hospital blood packets were stolen…..

NOW….

Pradyuman:-" Rajat, Sachin jao, aur Daya ne jo case bola, uska case file lekar aao.."

Rajat:-" Yes sir," and he And Sachin left the place….

Pradyuman:-" Pata, nahi, ABhijeet kaisa hoga?, kis haal mai hoga….?" In teased voice…

Daya became sad, Which Shreya noticed it. They were continuously trying to track them, and Abhijeet…

After few minute Rajat and Sachin came back…

Pradyuman:-" Rajat, file lekar aae?"

Rajat :- " Nahi sir… jaha file store hota hai, waha pai aag lag gaya tha, jishmai, sab kuch jal ke rakh ho chukka hai…"

Daya:-" kya,aaise kaise ho sakta hai?"

Sachin:-" Sir, lag bhag saab case file ka backup hai, par iss case ka back up missing hai, mushkil se sirf ye address mila hai"

Pradyuman:-" To chalo, chalte hai udhar…" and every one started moving…

When they reached there… they knocked the door, but there was no response.. Daya broke the door and came in..

Freddy:-" aree, baap re… itna badbu…"

Pradyuman:-" Frredicks, jyada bolo mat… mask pahenlo. Aur idhar udhar dekho, kuch to milega…"

Every one wore mask, and started to search here and there….

Purvi:-" Sir, yaha jaldi aayie…" and every one came there..

Daya:-" Lash…."

Pradyuman:-" Nikalo, sambhal ke nikalo iss laash ko.." Rajat and Sachin helped Daya to remove dead body…

Freddy:-" Aree, baap re, ye to ashish hai…"

Daya:-" Ha , sir ye ashish hi hai, aur sir dekhiye.. gale mai rashi ka nishan hai...

Pradyuman:-" Haa, lagat hai, rassi se gala dabakar mara hai...

Daya:-"sir, abb mujhe yakin hote jaa raha hai, ye sab uss case se jura hua ha…."

Pradyuman:-" Haa Daya, pahele Dr Pratik ka laash milna, phir iska, ye koi intefaq nahi ho sakta hai… ye saab use case se juda hua hai…. Iss Lash ko Forensic lab mai bhejo… Dekhte Salunkhe kya bolta hai?" and they send dead body to Forensic lab..

Pradyuman:- "Daya, jaha tum kaid the, waha humme foren lekar chalo…."

Daya thought to argue, but he felt it was of no use, and may be Abhijeet will require help, so took them there…

Mean while with Abhijeet, and gons….

Boss:-"Chalo, humme humare adde mai phirse jana cahiye…."

Women:-"Par, waha jana abb khatarnak ho sakta hai, Cid waha pe dhyan dekar rahe honge…"

Boss:-"Daya yaha se kaab ka nikal chucka hai, wo team ko lekar abb tak waha saab kuch dekh liya hoga, waha use kuch nahi milega, to chale jayenge aur phir, nahi aayenge…"

Women:-"Thik hai.." Bit in scare tone…

Where as Abhijeet waked up, having pain in his head… he was also seeing figures, not clearly and trying to recognize it…., more he was giving pressure to his brain, it was paining more, he shouted..

Boss:-" suno tum jao, aur use dekho…, aue ha yaad rakhna,kya bolna hai.."

Women:-" Thik hai, par sar mai kaam se kam patti dalna cahiye,nahi to, use sakh hojayega…"

Boss:-" Wo, Cid hai, uske jakhme, aapne aap jaldi thik ho jayega, aur agar use sab kuch yaad aayega, to humare liye khatra ho sakta hia…. Samjhe aab jao…"

Women went to room, where Abhijeet was lying, and crying from pain…

Women:-" Kya hua , Prateek beta… bohot dard ho raha hai…"

Abhijeet:-" koun Pratik, aap koun ho?"..

(from now on… Abhijeet as Prateek)

Women:-" Beta, tum mujhe nahi pahencate, pz mujhe pahechano.. mai tumhara maa hu.. tumhara maa." Se cried actually, she acted…

Pratik:-" maa…." And hold his head, and see the past…. Same way, an old lady is crying and saying, that she is his mother….

Pratik cries, and he sees faces again, and try to understand whos face it was… curly hair girl, with smile, and bit aged man, smilling, well build man, standing …. And this was making him angrier… he started to through nearest thing….

Sound of breaking came, and boss runned towards that room…

Boss:-" Kya hua savitri?" also acted as if tensed…

Savitri:-" Dekhiye na, mere bacche ko kuch ho raha hai…"

Boss:-"Nurse, isse phoran dekho.." Nurse came and said..

Nurse:-" isse, aabhi aaram lene digiye.."

Boss:-" isse injection de digiye.."

Pratik:-" Nahi, mujhe koi injection nahi lena hai…" he shouted…

Savitri:-"Lelo beta… tumhe sukun milega…"

And then again he sawed face of curly hair girl, well body builded guy and aged man, but they were some what angry…. This made him feel some thing..:-" Aap log jayie, mai yahi aaram kar raha hu…"

Boss:-" Par, yaha abb humme nahi rehana cahiye…"

Pratik:-" Thik hai, jaha jana hai, aap log jayie… mai yaha aaram karlunga…"

Savitri:-" Par, tumhe bhi saath chalna cahiye…"

Pratik unwillingly, and helplessly accepted to go with them…

Through out travelling, he was having image form, coming in his head. Some time freddy's face, some time sachins, this was messing him…"

Boss:-"Suno, iss Abhijeet par, mujhe thorasa bhi bharosa bhi nahi hai… is pai nazar rakho…"

Few people:-" Jee boss…"

Boss looking at one asked people:-" Tum chup kyu ho?"

One masked person:-"boss, jindegi mai ye kabhi mu nahi khol payega… ye gunga hai…" and every one laughed…

Boss:-" Iss, gunge ka kya kaam…., and they reached at godown… they went to there place… and for Pratik, this place, was like his night mare… he was having image, he and one more person was tied up, they tried to run away….but before he could see, more… there was loud screatching sound…

Boss:-" Jao, dekho kiska awaz tha…" and one person got side and saw who it was.. he shouted from there…

Masked man:-" Boss, cid hai.."

Boss:-" Kya…"

Savitri:-" Maine boli thi.. yaha aana, khatra ho sakta hai…"

Boss:-" Aai, goli barsa do unpar… hum piche hai…"

And as team came.. Bullet rained from both side…. And some how Pratik got one gun, he some how.. Unknowing was firing, without seeing any one…. But when he saw Daya's face.. he was hell shock… and fortunately, Daya saw it… he was about to sign what had happened, but he saw his face closely, his eyes.. it was clearly sowing that he is in confussion, which made him scared from core of his heart…

When Pratik was in dilemma, few masked people pulled him out from there…. Through out travelling back to that shop Abhijeet was having image like

Daya:-" Boss, kya tum hamesha gusse mai rahete ho, kabhi to hassa karo…", " Boss, ye colour tum pai suit nahi karta… black coat mai tum dashing lagte ho…" and all that…

He unintentally asked:-" Ye log koun the?"

Boss:-" Pratik, ye tum puch rahe ho… jo log tumhara bhai ka jindegi barbad kar diya… jo log tumhe aur hamare parivar ko marne ke liye piche pare hai, tum unhe kaise bhul sakte ho?"

Pratik:-" koun hai, mera bhai koun hai?,kya kiya ye log ne.."

Savitri:-"Beta, ye log Cid hai(listning Cid, he felt good…), tumhare bhai doctor bhaskar hai…"

Prateek:-"Bhaskar?" and then he felt sleepy, as he was tired, and he fented there…. \

Where as In bureau.. Every one was completing there paper work,Salunkhe called Pradyuman for reporting the deat h body..

Pradyuman:-" Saab log chalo forensic lab..." and they all moved

When Every one entered lab, Salunkhe and Tarika were in shock...

Salunkhe:-" Aree, Daya, tum kab kidnappers se bhag kea aye…"

Tarika in excited hoping to see Abhijeet:-" Aur, Abhijeet kaha hai.."

Already Daya was very much tensed upon Abhijeet that look, but listning Abhijeet's name from Tarika.. He was feeling to cry… he was regreating that moment, when he left Abhijeet on enemy's hand, and he ran away…

Daya in bit tear voice..:-" Sir, aaj dopaher ko mai unke chungal se bhag nikla hai… (he somehow tried to control his tear, but few tear escaped form his eyes)Tarika..Abhijeet ka mjhe kuch pata nahi…." And he left that place..Every one thougt Daya is missing Abhijeet, But Tarka and Shreya know some thing is wrong… Acp also feels some thing weird, but he knew it's not right time to ask him, if it is that much serious, then he will come himself.

Pradyuman:-" Ha bol... iss lash se kya pata chalta hai..."

Salunkhe :-" Boss, pahela isse mara gaya, phir rasshi se iske gale ko dabaya gaya... aur phir bhi agar uska bach pane ka .5% bhi bachta to uska nuse kat diya..."

Freddy:-" jisne bhi ye saab kiya, wo insaan tha ya jallad?" in shock

Salunkhe:- Freddy, jisne bhi ye kiya...usse isse bohot nafrat tha..., aur saat mai bohot chalak tha, kuch bhi nahi mil raha hai, siwai do fingure prints ke, jiska koi past record nahi hai.."

Pradyuman:-" Aacha, thik hai... to phir chalo yaha se..." and they left the lab...

Before leaving:-" Tarika, tum jao aapna ghar, aur Salunkhe tu chal mere saaath, aur tum log aabhi ghar jao, kaal subhah report karna..." and they left for there home...

Where as Daya moved to his house, he opened his laptop, and started tracking Abhijeet… and he was tensed too much..

He heard the door bell, and he was shock Shreya and Tarika there..

Daya:-" aree, Shreya, Tarika. Tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho..?"

Tarika in straight forward tone:-" Daya, Abhijeet kaha hai…"

Daya tried to divert this moment for a while…

Daya:-" Aree, pahele aandhar aao, bolo kya logi tum dono?"

What will be the plan of trio( Daya, Shreya, Tarika) for now...

Will Abhijeet will fall in trap, under name Pratik OR he will remember his name, and will be safe?... to know, follow the story..

AUTHORS NOTE….

Thnx every one for wishing my good health….

Love you'll from deepest core of my heart….. :))

Especially… Cutie, kirti, Bint-e-Abid…. For u'll I've planned a surprise….;p.

And cutie merry Christmas to you too... be happy, and have cute smile on your face always...

Blue Fairy,nitu,RiczzzSACHIN1495abhisrk-iansubhsresaha,DazzlerAngel and all who have review my previous chapter and wished for my health, thnks once again…. Though I'm not saying that im completely fit, but im fine enough to be back at track…. Love u'll :)

and sorry for late update…:(

Lastly… plz read and review… really required your precious reviews to update…..


	7. Chapter 7

In previous chapter, you have seen, Cid team try to get on root, with case file, nut didn't gate it, instead they got death body of Aashish, they agan go to go down where duo were kept, and firing takes place. Daya saw Abhijeet there, with confusion or say in dilemma…. Next, Shreya ans Tarika visited to Daya's house…

NOW…..

Shreya:-" Daya sir, plz bataiye jo aap chupa rahe hai…"

Daya:-" Shreya… Tarika…" he was thinking how to say it..

Tarika kept her hand on Daya's shoulder and said..:-" Daya, humme dost mante ho na, sab sach sach battao.."

Daya:-" Abhijeet sahi salamat hai…wo un kidnappers ke saath hai.." in bit tensed voice..

Shreya:-" Par, aap yaha aur Abhijeet sir, waha kaise reh gaye?"

Daya:-" Abhijeet ne mujhe kasam diya tha, waha se nikalne ko… mai nikal gaya.. uske thoreder baad goliyo ka aawaz suna… mai socha, phirse waha jake dekhu, tab tak Acp aur tum log ne mujhe dekh liya tha…"

Tarika and Shreya felt relief knowing Abhijeet is fine.. Specially Tarika… but…

Daya:-"Sayad, use koi problem hua hai…" in bit tensed and scared tone…

Tarika jerking and asking…

Daya:-" Tarika, jab hum phirse godown gaye, waha firing ho raha tha… par Abhijeet goliya humare upar chala raha tha, aur jab usne mujhe dekha, mano wo chouk gaya mujhe dekh kar… mano puch raha tha, mai koun hu…" and he was scared by thinking..

Tarika:-" Tumhara matlap, Anhijeet phirse aapna yaadash kho chukka hai?"

Daya:-" Sayad…. , and he was just tensed, more then that he was messed up…..

Where as Tarika just saw some thing at some place…. She felt some thing weird, she slowly and caution removed her phone and activated the fake caller….

Daya:-" Tarika, mujhe aabhi kuch samajh mai nahi aaraha hai, par ye mera wada hai… mai Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hone dunga…"

Tarika didn't listened any thing… she was busy, with some plan…

Shreya:-" Dr Tarika…. Aap thik hai na…"

Tarika came to reality:-" Haa.. Daya tum ne kuch kaha?"

Daya:-" Tarika… itna chinta karne ke jarurat nahi… wo Abhijeet hai.. sharp shooter…. Uska koi baal bhi baka nahi kar sakta… mai use kuch nahi hone dunga…"

Actually, Tarika internally was tensed…. But she made some plan… and after few minute, her phone ranged….

Tarika:-" Hello… jee, kya? Thik hai thik hai mai abbhi aati hu…" turning towards Daya and Shreya…

Tarika:-" Daya, Shreya mujhe jana hoga…."

Daya:-" Aree pahele kuch to kha lo.."

Tarika was getting bit tensed, and sweet appeared on her face..:-" Nahi, meri dost ki ghar ke chabi bhul gayi… mere paas duplicate chabbi hai.. to mai chalti hu…" and she left the place…..

Daya and Shreya saw each other, in question look… both understood, she lied, but why? , that question was revolving around them….

Where as at some place…

Prateek:-" Ye, hum kaha hai?, yaha itna andhera aur dhul hai…"

Savitri.:-" Pratik beta.. ye wahi jaga hai, jaha tumne aapna bachpan bitay hai… "

Prateek felt bad listening his past… he really didn't no why.. he wanted to know, but he was helpless….

Pratik:-" Mai kaha rahu…"

Boss:-" Uss kamre mai… jaha tum bachpan mai rahete thee, aur khub satate the…"

Pratik gave and angry look towards them and said:-" Baand karo ye bakwas… tum log kuch bhi bake jaa rahe ho…. "

Savitri was going to slap him but boss interrupted..

Boss:-" Beta, mujhe pata hai, tumhe hum ajnabi lag rahe hai.. tum humme yakeen nahi kar pa rahe ho… par khud ko sambhalo, baad mai tumhe saab samajh mai aajayega, aur yaad ajayega.."

Pratik was having his pain due to sudden shout and anger.. and started to shout..

Boss pushed Savitri towards Pratik, and signaled to continue the act….

Savitri:-" Beta, itna gusse karne ko kisne kaha… tum hamare gusse aapne aap ko kyu de rahe ho?"

Pratik crying and shouting:-" Chup ho jao sab log.. chup ho jao.." He was continues getting those images again, Cid Team, Batch...… He and one more person enjoying together in jeep… He and one girl enjoying or rather teasing some girl and boy….."

Boss:-" Pratik beta, tum jao aur aaram karo.. ye lo dawai, tumhe aaram milega.."

Savitri took him in his room… and made him sit in bed, and gave glass of water, and packet of Medicine…"

Pratik:-" thanks… plz mujhe akele chor do.."

Savitri:" Tum ,ye medicine to lo?"

Boss:-" Savitri… humare Pratik abb chota bacha nahi raha, chalo use akele chor do" and they left the place…

Where as Pratik was going mad, with those continues images coming in his mind…. In anger he threw his medicine….

Out side the rome…

Savitri:-" Abb kya karna hai isse?"

Boss:-" Aabhi aaram lene do, ye dawai to aapna kaam kar he raha hai…"

Savitri:-" Aur, mera bacha?"

Boss:-" Kaal dopahar ko hum aandhar jayenge, aur use waha se chuurakar layenge…"

Savitri:-" Par, isme katra bohot hoga…"

Boss:-" Pata hai, iss liye mai nahi jaunga…"

Savitri:-" Kya?, to phir koun jayega?"

Boss:-" ye Abhijeet jayega, aur mera saathi….(looking at one goon,) Kaam hote hi, thok dena isse…"

Goon:-" Jee boss…."

Now what? Where is Savitri and boss son?,will they will succes to escape there son, and will Abhijeet die? What plan did Tarika made, which she didn't share to Daya and Shreya?, what did she saw?... to know more follow it…

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Guys, kya hua? Reviews kaam hote jaa raha hai?... Story mai kuch missing hai?, ya aaise lag raha hai I khich raha hu?, if so tell me….Kirti.. hug to you too.. love you for such precious hug..;p and I missed your reviews( Though I think its way of our friendly chat…)

Roxtar.. im Sorry, Abhijeet has really lost his memory again… and thnx for you concerned…

BlueFairy…thnks, aur mera mom DAD hai, mera aache khase dhyan rakhne ke liye… iss liye chupke ye sab karna padta hai…:( :)))

Dazzler Angel thnx for oyur concerned…

Cutie… Sister, no matter, how much I take rest… but once a year, I suffer badly in a year :(, but don't worry, jitna jaldi bimar hota hu, utna jaldi recover bhi ho jata… and Kirti and Cutie.. most probably, Sunday tak aaplogo ko Surprise mil jayega…

Kiamehara.. wapas see naya twist.. ab kya?;p

SACHIN1495 abb reply diya, but Tarika ke sar mai kya plan hai?" ;p soco..socho.. :)

Love Dariya, Guest23,subhsresaha,RiczzzcidtamiAdityaa thnx for your reviews…..

Lastly.. to all my dear guest and reader, thnx for your support… and plz do review…

Cause next update depends upon number of reviews….

Till then Take care, and love you'll….


	8. Chapter 8

In previous chapter, Tarika and Shreya came to know by Daya, that Abhijeet is safe, but still, may be he lost his memory…. Boss plan to rescue his son, with help of Abhijeet and his team, and tells to kill him.

NOW…..

pratik was taking rest in his room,he was too much stressed, and his head was paining…

Where as Tarika sat on her car, and start driving… Daya and Shreya started to follow, Daya also took his tab, in which he was tracking Abhijeet. First, Tarika stop near medical shop and buied few medicine and started to go to her destination…

Where as ACP and Salunkhe I there car…

Acp's POV:-"ye Daya aur Abhijeet ka kya chakkar hai?Daya waha unn kidnappers ke haath se chut kar aaya hai, usne Abhijeet ke bare mai pata nahi lagya, ye ho hii nahi sakta… kuch to garbar hai, ye Daya jarur kuch na kuch chupa raha hai.."

Salunkhe:-" Aree yaar, tum itna chup chap kyu ho ?"

Pradyuman:-" Yaar, Salunkhe… mujhe kuch garbar lag raha hai yaar…"

Salunkhe:-"aacha, kis chij pai"

Pradyuman:-" iss Daya ke upar, wo kidnappers ke haath se chuta hai.. wo Abhijeet ko dhundne ka koshish bhi nahi kiya… aake kaam mai lag gaya hai.."

Salunkhe( Bit serious):-" baat to tera sahi hai raar, par abb hum kya kare?"

Pradyuma:-"wahi to mai soch raha hu… pata nahi ye dono kya chakar chala raha hai, par mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet kahi na kahi mushibat mai hai…."

Salunkhe:-' Boss, Abhijeet ko tumne training diya hai..wo itna kamjor nahi hai boss…"

Pradyuman:-" jo Tu bola wahi sahi ho.." and they stoped there conversation….

Where as Trio…

Tarika reached her destination , and Daya checked his tab and became shock,

Shreya:-" Kya hua Daya sir? Aap itna tensed kyu huye?"

Daya :-" Abhijeet yahi par hai.."

Shreya:-"Kya, aap ko kaise pata chala?"'

Daya showing his tab:-" Abhijeet ke ghari mai tracker hai, use mujhe pata chalta hai…."

Shreya:-" Par, Dr Tarika ko kaise pata chala?"

Daya:-" Wahi to baat hai…khair iske piche chalet hai.."

Tarika carefully started searching here and there, and for a while, she came infront of one goon. Daya was just going to save Tarika, but he stoped with widened eyes, cause Tarika hit that goon heard, and before he could make noise, she made him unconscious. But during this process, she saw Daya and Shreya there, then she bowed her head and Shreya came there,

Shreya:-" Dr Tarika, aap yaha kaise aaye?, aapko kahi kuch hua to nahi.." looking at her arm,

Tarika:-" Shreya, mai thik hu….Tum log yaha kaise?"

Daya:-" Yahi to hum puch rahe hai…"

Tarika:-" jab, mai tumhara ghar gayi thi, Waha pai tumhare tablet mai, Abhijeet ka Traching signal dekha…. To maine yaad kar liya aur chali aayi"

Daya bit angry:-" To humme bata nahi sakti thi… agar tumhe kuch ho jata to?

Tarika :-" Day, ABhijeet ko aabhi hum sab ki jarurat hai… aur agar wo sahi salamt hai, to mujhe phikar karne ki jarurat nahi hoti.."

Shreya understanding her state of mind:-" Dr Tarika, aap yaha aai ho, to phir jarur koi plan ki hoge , to aap batiye, hum saab kya kare?" and looked at Daya

Daya also understood what Shreya want to say:-" Haa, Tarika, batao.."

Tarika:-"Humme Abhijeet se milna hoga, jab milenge, to pata chal jayega,"

Daya:-" Thik hai… ek kaam karte hai( Removing Blutooth from his pocket) ye lo, tum dono ye paheno, aur inn teeno disha mai alag alag disha mai jayenge, phir sabdhani se Abhijeet ko dhundenge, jisse millega, phoran khabar karenge" all three agreed and started to go their assigned direction…

there pratik was trying to make himself relax, so he started to listen song… while listning songs, again he started to get those face, but now instead of getting disturbed, he was feeling good…

When Daya was searching here and there, he suddenly saw one room's light was off, he tried to get there, and the door was not locked. He entered the room, and saw that person sitting there and listening song, he said in Bluetooth..

Daya:-" Shreya, Traika, Abhijeet mil gaya. Mai jaha se aaya, waha mai right corridor mai ek karma hai, waha aa jao.." and went towards Abhijeet. He patted his shoulder.

Daya:-" Boss, kaise ho tum…?"

Listning same voice same tone boss, he pointed his gun towards him, but when he saw that person's face, he became again disturbed:-" koun ho tum… aur boss, ye kya laga rakha hai..?"

Daya:-" Tumhe kya ho gaya Abhijeet?, mai Daya hu.."

pratik:-" Abhijeet, ye Abhijeet koun hai? Aur Kya tum mujhe jante ho?" slowly putting his gun down, but he was caution

Daya:-" Abhijeet tum ho… kya hua tumhe…( Looking at him clearly) tumhe ye chot kaise laga?"

pratik:-" Mai, pratik hu, mai Abhijeet kaise ho sakta hu?"

Mean while Tarika and Shreya reached tthere, they listened there conversation…

Tarika with dry voice..:-" Abhijeet, tumhe saach mai yaad nahi hai, tum koun ho?, ye saksh koun hai?, mai koun hu?"

pratik looked her, and he was shocked, cause he was seeing same girl in his imagination…

pratik:-" Tum log wahi ho, jo har waqt mere aakh ke same aate ho….Daya, (Looking at Daya), Tarika( Looking at Tarika)Shreya( Looking at her)… aur bhi bohot jaan aate hai… parr( again his head was paining due to stress he was giving in his head) Tum log koun ho, mai tumhe pahenchanta hu?" and he was starting shouting bit by bit…

Tarika was looking water here and there, but found report of Abhijeet there…T

Tarika:-" Shreya, Abhijeet ke liye pani lao plz" Shreya left that place to bring water carefully… and Tarika was looking report carefully.

Daya:-" Kya mila tumhe Tarika?"

Tarika bit scared:-" Daya, Abhijeet ka brain thora suja hua hai… sayad issliye, aapna yadash khoya hai…"

Shreya brought water and gave Abhijeet, while Tarika removed one medicine and gave it to Abhijeet, and Abhijeet felt sleepy, cause of medicine…

Shreyaa:-" Sir, humme Abhijeet sir ko yaha se lekar jana hoga abbhi,warna unke jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai..."

But before they could say anything, savitri came there to check prateek, Daya, Shreya and Tarika hided there… after few minute, she went out calling some one..

Daya:-" Abhi , humme chalna cahiye, phirse hum badme aakar dekhenge kya karna hoga…" and before living,Daya saw one medicine fallen, he took that n his pocket, and said:-" mai pahele niche jakar dekhta hu, phir ek ek karke aajana…" and went towards Abhijeet

Daya:-" Abhijeet mera yaar,mujhe maaf kar dea, aabhi tu aaram karle, jisne bhi ye tere saath kiya, use rassi ke tarah maror kar rahunga, tujhse mera ye wada hai…" and teared slipped down from his eyes…. And few tear fallen from Abhijeets eyes, which no one saw. Shreya came towards Daya and kept hand on his shoulder, and assured every thing will be fine. And Daya went down through windows there present there, and then Shreya went..

Tarika before leaving, went towards Abhjeet and bent towards him:-"Abhijeet, mai tumhare saath hu, plz aapne aap ko akela math samajhna, aapna dhyan rakhna.. I LOVE YOU" and tear sliped… and kissed his forehead.. but before turning back to leave, Abhijeet subconsciously hold her hand lightly… Tarika saw him, he was in deep sleep, she carefully removed her hand, and left him….

When ,trio were going back there house,

Daya:-" Tarika, ye medicine, kisliye kaam hota hai?"

Tarika took it and saw it:-"ye tumhe kaha se mila hai?, ye medicine se, recovery ka speed dhima kar deta hai.. isse agar humme gehra chot lage, to use healing ko slow kar deta hai.."

Daya:-" Sayad ye medicine Abhijeet ko diya jaaraha hai…"

Tarika and Shreya was shocked,and was praying, Abhijeet should be fine…. They reached duos house…

Daya:-" Sreya Tarika, tum log ko itna raat ko ghar jane ka jarurat nahi, aaj ke liye yahi rukh jao….

Shreya:-" Nahi Daya sir, aap ko khamoka taklif hoga…"

Daya:-" Shreya, plz.. tum aapna ghar samjho… Tarika, tum caho to Abhijeet ke room mai jakar so jao, aur Shreya, mera kamre mai so jana, mai yahe sojata hu" they didn't argued, cause, they were not in stage of arguing, more then that, they knew, they cant sleep this night….

Where as Prateek or Abhijeet, slept smile on face,

Boss:-" Nurse, isse check karlo.."

Nurse checked him and said:-" Ye thik ho raha hai, "

Boss:-" dawai aapna kaam kar raha hai?"

Nurse:-" JEE ha.."

Savitri:-" Kitna mushkara raha hai, mushkarane do, kaal ke liye iska aakhri din hoga…"

And night has crossed, and morning came….

Pratik opened his eyes, first he was bit shock to see himself there, but then he smiled, and stretched his body, going towards window, and seeing outside the world, and down….

Where as all were reported at bureau, except Daya, Shreya and Tarika…

Pradyuman:-" abb ye log, kaha reh gaye… unhe pata than a, aaj jaldi report karne ko bola tha.."

Salunkhe:-" Boss, chinta mat karo, aabhi aa jayega.." though he was tensed for them,specially for Tarika and Daya…

After, they came

Acp shoted them question:-" Daya, time dekho, aabhi report karne ko bola tha?, Shreya Tarika, tum dono late kyu hua?"

Daya:-" Sir kuch personal kaam mai phas gaya tha, maine Shreya aur Tarika ko bulaya tha…"

Pradyuman:-" Kya kaam tha, Abhijeet se bhi jyada jaruri tha?"

Daya , Shreya and Tarika head downed

Pradyuman:-" Maine kuch pucha hai.."

Daya:-" Haa sir.."

Pradyuman:-" KAhi tum log kuch chupa rahe to nahi?"

Shreya and Tarika:-' Nahi sir… saach mai hum kuch chupa nahi rahe …"

Pradyuman:-" Thikahai, abb humme jo leads mila hai, chalo uspe kaam mai lag jate hai…"

Trio looked each other, and signaled some thing…

Now again what plan, trio are making?, what reason behind it?,What happened to Abhijeet, why he is acting weirdly?

AUTHORS NOTE…

Thnx every body , for your wonderfull lovely support….. and hope to get same support….:)

Kisi ek ka naam lekar, kisi aur ko dukh nahi pohochana cahata hu, par thnks every one :), plz

Plz read and give review….. and sorry for late update…

Persona life mai, thora busy hu….

Bye and take care …


	9. Chapter 9

In Previous, Daya, Shreya and Tarika went and met Abhijeet, there they got confirmed that Abhijeet has lost his memory, and Tarika got report of Abhijeet. At morning trio reached late at bureau, for which they got dose from Acp, and every one was going to step on their duty, when trio sign each other over some thing…. And Prateek woke up, and was behaving bit strange….

NOW…..

Trio looked each other and signed some thing….

Acp:-" Daya, abb Abhijeet nahi hai to tum Tarika aur Shreya ko kya aakho se ishara kar rahe ho?"

Daya:-" Sir, aapko ek jaruri baat batana tha…"

Pradyuman:-" Ha ,to bolo"

Tarika:-" Salunkhe sir, aap ek bar bahar aa sakte hai plz.."

Salunkhe and Pradyuman saw each other, and then

Salunkhe:-"Ha chalo.." and Tarika and Shalunkhe left bureau and headed towards Forensic lab…

Pradyuman looking towards Daya and Shreya:-" Abb bolo ge…?"

Daya:-" Sir, humme khabar mila hai, jo kuch saal pahele Surya hospital ka head tha, wo Rajashthan ke jail mai kaid hai…"

Rajat:-" yee aap kya keh rahe ho Daya sir?"

Daya:-" Haa, iske pahele ispar saakh tha, ki wo kidney ka gair kanuni sse dhanda karta tha, aur issliye,use iss hospital se nikala gaya tha, par Rajashthan mai use ek patience ne FIR kiya tha, aur uska arop sahi nikla tha, to issliye 16 saal jail mai saza kat raha hai…"

Fready:-" Iss case se humme kya talluk hai Abhijeet sir ke saath…"

Daya :-" Talluk hai freedy.. abb tak jitna hi humne chan bin kiya, uss mai saab mai uss hospital mai jake humare saakh ke sui attak raha hai… sayad wo purana manager pakar mai aa jaye, aur kuch kaam ke bat bata sake.."

Pradyuman:-" Thik hai, to chalo, sab tayyar ho jao, aadhe gante mai humme Rajashthan ke liye nikalna hai humme.., mai tayyari karke aata hu… Rajashthan jane ke liye…"

Shreya and Daya looked each other, and Shreya said

Shreya:-" Nahi sir, humne sare intejam kar liya hai…."

Pardyuman and remaining team saw Shreya and Daya..

Pradyuman:-" Aacha?"

Daya came to rescue:-" Sir, jaise humme information mila, waisse humne deside kiya, mai niklunga, par Shreya ne bola, aap logo ko lekar jana cahiye iss liye.."

Pradyuman:-" Thik hai, sabhi log aadhe ghante mai , yaha aake milna… abb jao" saying this, he too moved out…

Where as Tarika tok Salunkhe sir, with her and made him stand at one place, and started talking…

Tarika:-" Sorry, sir aapko iss tarah yaha lane ke liye, par humme kuch aase leads mile hai, jo humme yaha se Rajashthan jana hai"

Salunkhe:-" Kya?" trying to move… but Tarika signaled him stop there by hand and taking basic foresic related thing, which will help for further investigation. And hand over to Salunkhe sir, and she too took few things in another kit…..

Tarika:-" Sir, caliye, aabhi humme nikalna hai…."

Salunkhe:-" Ye, kya kar rahi ho tum?"

Tarika:-" Plzz sir.." and they moved towards Tarika's car… She started Driving and went to one bungalow…

Salunkhe:-" Ye tum kaha laye ho?"

Tarika:-" Sir mai aabhi kuch nahi bol sakti… aap thora intejar kar ligiye…"

Salunkhe was irritated, but he kept quit seeing Tarika, bit disturbed….

Where as Cid officers all reported to burea, and started to go to Rajashthan , but Daya slowly change the root and halted near bungalow..

Pradyuman:-" Daya, tum humme yaha kyu laye ho?"

Purvi:-" Sir, ye bungalow kiska hai?"

Sachin :-"Ha sir?"

Freddy:-" Aree, Purvi Sachin, Ye Abhijeet sir ka purana bungalow hai.. par Daya sir, hum yaha kya kar rahe hai…"

Daya:-"Pahele aandhar chalte hai.. phir Batata hu…"

And all moved inside… all saw Tarika and Salunkhe there…

Salunhe:-" Aree, boss tum yaha ?"

Pradyuman:-" Tu Yaa kya kar raha hai?"

Salunkhe:-" Tarika ne laya hai mujhe. Tumhe kisne laya?, kahi Daya aur Shreya to nahi?"

PrADYUMAN:-" AA " AND Trio stood together and Team were giving creepy look to them…

Pradyuma:-" Abb bologe kuch, ya jamin dekhte rahoge?"

Daya:-" Sir, hum kuch bhi plan, Bureau ya phir Forensic lab mai nahi kar sakte hai…."

Salunkhe:-"Kyu ?"

Tarika:-" Sir, humare upar choubis ghante nazar rakha jaa raha tha… Bureau aur Forensic lab mai Camera aur bugs lagaya hai, taki kuch bhi hum plan banaye, wo use kat sake…"

Rajat:-" Kya?, are you sure Dr Tarika?"

Shreya:-" Rajat sir, ye saach hai… iss liye, taki unhe hamare plan ke kuch pata na chale, iss liye yaha laye hai, unhe ye address pata nahi hai…"

Pradyuman:-" Yane tumne jo kahani bataye, wo saab jhuta tha…"

Daya:-"Nahi sir,sab nahi… kuch sach tha, kuch jhuta taki, hummare dushmano ka dhyan bhatka paye…"

Where as in Boss rooms… one person came and said:-" Boss, humare liye rastha aabhi ke iye saafh hai… Cid Rajashthan jaa raa hai…"

Boss :-"Kya..aacha hai, par wo log kyu jaa rahe hai?"

goon:-"Boss, sayad koi Surya Hospital ke purane head ko pakarne, taki kuch pata chale…"

Boss:-" Par, jaha tak maine khabar nikala hai, waha aaisa kuch nahi hai…"

Goon:-"Bosss, pahele ka case hai, humare se jura nahi hai…"

Boss:-" umhe pakka yakeen hai?"

Goon:-"Nahi boss, par hum sambhal le sakte hai"

Boss:-"Thik hai…. Savdhan rahena…"

Goon:-" Thik hai…" and left the place…..

Boss:-"Savitri, chalo, hummare kaam ka aanjam dene chalte hai…."

Savitri:-" Thik hai…" and they went to Pratik's room…

Boss:-"Aree uth gaye Pratik bête….bari mushkarahat hai… sayad aaj tum thik lag rahe ho…"

Prateek became caution:-"Aap log… kya kaam hai…"

Savitri:-"Beta, chalo tumhe aab nikalna hoga.."

Prateek:-"Nikalna hoga?, par kaha?"

Savitri:-"Aree, beta kaal hi to bola, humme Nagpur jail mai jana hai… tumhare Bhai ko churane ke liye…"

Pratik:-"Par, kab baat kiye?"

Boss:-" Aree, beta tumhare sone se pahele hi to kiya… tum kitna excited the, aapne bhai ko dekhne ke liye…"

Pratik:-" Ye aap kya bol rahe ho, haa?"(bit angrily)

Savitri:-" Beta, sayad tumhe yaad nahi, medicine ke waja se… par chalo, nahi to late ho jayega…"

Pratik:-"Mai, akela jaunga kaise? Ha, ar mai tum logo par yakeen kaise karu?"

Boss:-"Chinta mat karo, mai aa raha hu na…"

Savitri looked at him in anger and scared looked..

Boss:-"Mai, tumhe waha lekar jaunga, aur lekar bhi aaunga beta…"  
Pratik :-" Aap, aandhar kyu nahi aaoge?"

Boss:-"Beta, mera umar ka lihaj karo, thik se dekh nahi sakta, banduk kya chalu mai iss umar mai…, chalo aabhi" Smilling..

Pratik :-"Haa, chalo…." And they got ready to leave towards there aim… and between, all were checking there gun and ammo, and few goons were giving dead look to Abhijeet, which he saw and ignored it…..

Now, they really near to break the jail, will Abhijeet help them, and will get die?, now Cid team has change there discussion place, but will they be success to break boss plan, and save Abhijeet… will Daya Shreya and Tarika wll successfully defeat Boss and goons, saving Abhijeet Salunkhe and Pradyuman?, aur something bad is waiting… to know more wait and follow it….

AUTHORS NOTE….

Guyzzz, This is not working… reviews is falling down drastically, and I'm really not liking it…..

Though

Aditya, I'll be missing your reviews, hope to see your reviews in todays chapter, and may be after few days….

Bint-e-abid, dear plz , don't be sad… you have called me DADA, and saying you have hurted me?, but still im confused through which angle you have hurted me?:/…. There is no need to be sorry, and forgiveness. You may have got confused in some form…..and I have said few words in ending of previous chapter, that because, every one reading and reviewing my chapter is very much special to me. I do agree, few out of them ,are really close to me, but may be it is one side. But I don't want to hurt any one, or loose any one….so there is no questioning or answering part. So now have flood of relief, and smile, and give good one review … :)

John, Abhijeet has lost memory, and Daya is filling guilty for it…. So in this situation, it will be very much awkward to show, any dareya romancing scene… I hope you get it…

SACHIN1495, Guest, cidtami,kirti,Roxtar,anha thanks for your reviews… and hope to get more in future..:), l love you and hug...

And too all readers, today I've updated because of those who have reviewed my previous chapter, but next will be updated, until I get more then 15 reviews….positive or negative…. Its ok… if negative, then plz be polite…..

Till then good bye take care…. Hope to meet soon.

LOVE YOU'll


	10. Chapter 10

In previous chapter, Daya ,Shreya, and Tarika changes there team discussion room, Pratik moves towards Nagpur, to escue his so called brother, and takes boss with him….

NOW…..

Prateek made all plan, he was chose as master mind of this attack by boss…., so he was looking the blue preint of jail, and asked few thing….. and then

Pratik:-" Thik hai, hum yaha se entry lenge…. Phir, hum Bhaskar ko dhundege, aur 15 minute mai nikal jayenge…."

Boss:-"Pratik beta 15 minute kam nahi hoga…"

Pratik looking his watch:-" Agar 15 minute mai nahi hoga, to kabhi nahi hoga…, "

Driver:-" Boss, hum 8 ghante mai pohochenge…"

Pratik setting his watch:-" Saab log, aapna ghari 15 minute mai set karo…. 15 minute mai nahi mile, to khud pe goli chala lena…"( He setted his watch)

Boss:-" Par hum aandhar kaise jayenge?"

Pratik:-"Mera dimag mai plan hai…."

Where as in bungalow….

Pradyuman:-" Kya jhut hai aur kya saach hai?"

Daya:-" Sir, manger Rajesthan mai kaid hai wo jhut hai" with head down….

Salunkhe:-"Aur, saach?"

Daya:-" Wo time me ek manager tha, jo ye saab dhanda karta tha…"

Pradyuma:-" Aur, abb wo kaha hai?"

Shreya:-" Sir, humme nahi pata…. "

Pradyuman:-" Kya?... kuch to pata hhoga…. "

Tarika:-" Sir, mushkil se hum jane ke, wo koi doctor tha…..kidney specialist…"

Pradyuman:-" Hmmmm, khair… tumlog ko kaise pata chala, humpe nazar rakha jaa raha hai…?"

Daya:-"Sir, humme nahi….Abhijeet ne pata lagaya tha….. usne mujhe bataya…"

Pradyuman:-"Kya?, usne kaab bataya…"

Daya:-"Sir, jab hum kidnap huye the, to wo log humme ek kamre mai humme bandh ke rakha tha…. Phir jub humme hosh aaya, to humne phoran waha se bhagne ke koshish kiya… par tab kuch log waha aa gaye the…."

Tarika saw something weard again, she got tensed by this, she wanted to say it, but not to all, but to Daya and Shreya… she was biting her nails, and thinking, how to do it….

Purvi:-" Tarika tumhe Kya hua ?"

Tarika:-" Kya… kuch nahi… ammm tum log yaha discussion jari rakho… mai aur Shreya tum log ke liye kuch late hai….."

Shreya saw Tarika, as if not got what she wants… but still they left for kitchen… Tarika hided something and took it with her…

Pradyuman:-"Daya, aage batao…"

Daya:-"Sir, phir"

There Tarika

Shreya:-"Tarika… tumne sirf mujhe kyu lekar aaye?, Purvi bhi aa sakti thi na?"

Tarika:-"Shreya, Daya ko bulao aabhi, plzz"

Shreya said nothing and calle Daya..

Shreya:-"Daya sir… aap ek bar aa sakte ho.. coffee powder nahi mil raha hai…"

Daya:-" amm, excuse me sir…" and he left…..

Daya:-"Shreya, Coffee powder nahi hai…"

Tarika:-" Daya, Abhijeet ka tracking blink ho raha tha…. Sayad Abhijeet mushibaat mai ho sakta hai.."

Daya:-"Kya… mujhe dikhao.." He saw..

Daya:-" aree, Ye, kaha jaa raha hai" Then suddenly he remember some thing…. "aur ha ye ghari(Showing his watch)mai tracker laga hai… agar ye tin bar blink hoga to aajana madad ke kiye…" said by Abhijeet..

Daya bit anxious:-"Kitna baar blink hua?"

Tarika:-" hmmm, takriban teen baar hua …."

Daya( Clapping hand):-"kya, abb humme yaha se akele mai jana hoga…" till then one massage popes at Daya's cell unknown number "jaha jana hai jao…. par mera track ko katna maat….agar kata to, 20 minute hai nikal jaa waha se"

Shreya:-"Sir, ye kya hai?, kiska number hai?, aur kya dhamki de raha hai?"

Daya scratching his head… :-" pata nahi…..par kahi ye.." then Tarika cell beeps, she to removed and read it… " jaha jaha mai hu, waha waha tum nazar aati ho…. Kya karu, har waqt, kise ke khyalo mai duba rehata hu, kisi ke nazar se chupa hu…. Jau to jau kaha?, NAGo ke PURa toli, chupa kaha sakta hu…."

Daya:-"Kounsa number se aaya?" Tarika shows the number, but it was different from Daya's unknown number…..

Before some thing they think, Shreya's mobile bipped:-"kehte hai sab, Central jail ma sab sudharte hai… par kya kaidi surakshit hai?,janne ke liye niche link mai click kijiye…" Shreya click that link, but it was wrong URL

Shreya Daya and Tarika was getting totally confused,every time, they are getting ,massage with different number…

Pradyuman:-"Daya, kaha ho, jaldi aao, " he shouted there….

Daya:-" Haa, sir, mai aabhi aata hu…."

Daya taking phone of trio and started reading again…

Daya:-"Sayad, ye koi paheli hai… jo bhi bhej raha hai, wo sayad cahata hai, hum isse sulja kar, kuch kare…"

Shreya:-" Par, ye koun ho sakta hai?"

Tarika getting bt hint:-" Daya, tumhe aur Abhijeet ko paheli suljhana, shouk hai na?, jyada tar Abhijeet paheli banata hai…"

Daya:-" Haa Tarika… aur mujhe lagta hai, ye Abhijeet hi ho sakta hai, par abb mujhe thik se samajh mai nahi aa raha …. " he was reading continuously… then Tarika pointed some thing….

Tarika"-" Daya, tum dekh rah rahe ho, mere mobile maia Nago mai NAG capital hai… aur Pura toli mai PUR…"

Daya:-" Aree, haaa. Ye milakar Nagpur…. Ha Nagpur hota hai…" then again he started, but this time, every thing was easy for Daya…." Daya:-"Ye, Abhijeet hii hai… use memory phir se aa gaya hai, usene ye massage bheja hai…"

Trio were happy, but Shreya:-" sir but ye pahele"

Daya:-"Shreya… mere mobile mai usne time bheja, bis minute mai, aur mujhe track karte raho…. Tarika ke mobile mai jaga bheja Nagpur mai….. mujh pai nazar rakho, ya phir sayad rukho, aur wo dushman uspe nazar rakhe hai, yaphir kuch aaise hi….. ,aur tumhare mobile mai, central jai… yani sayad aabhi Nagpur central jail mai kuch hoga, aur sayad Abhjeet, unke chungal mai phasa hai, wo unke side mai rahega…, wo kehana cahata hai, biss minute mai humme yaha se nikalna cahiye..."

Shreya:-"Ohh no, aab hum kya kare?"

Daya:-"Shreya, Tarika, tum dono ye khirke se bahar niklo aur gari mai baitho, mai aata hu… aur ha Shreya, thore time mai, mujhe call karo…, jao…"

And Tarika and Shreya went from there. And Daya moved towards team….

Daya:-"Sorry sir, coffe nahi mila…. Mai jakar kuch cold drink lekar aata hu…" said smilling… but Pradyuman understood, some thing wrong..

Pradyuman:-" Daya, rehane do, ye khana pina chalta rahega…. Par mujhe jaldi batao… kya hua tha.."

Daya again started to say, but phone interrupted(Which Shreya did)

Daya:-"Hello, kya baat hai, jaldi bolo, time nahi hai mera pass, kya… thik hai mai aata hu…"

Daya lookin at Acp and team:-" Sir, mera khabri ko kuch khabar mila hai… mujhe jana parega…"

Rajat:-" Sir, mai bhi chalu aapke saath…" Daya signaled some thing, Rajat was not sure what Daya signaled, but he guessed, he said to wait… and Pradyuman saw that….

Daya:-" nahi, mai akela jaa raha hu…. Sir time lag sakta hai… app log khyal rakhna aapna…."

And he left…

Salunkhe:-"Boss, daal mai kala hai kuch…. Baat hazam nahi ho raha hai…"

Pradyuman:-" haaa, Daya kitchen mai gaya, phir achanak se ye saabbb…( something strike on his head…) Purvi Jara kitchen mai jaakar dekho too…"

Purvi:-" Yes sir….." she went there and found kitchen empty… "Sir, Tarika aur Shreya yaha nahi hai… "

Salunkhe and Pradyuman came with team came hurriedly

Pradyuman:-" Kya… wo dekho unhe… Purvi jao un dono ke piche karooo" and purvi started to run…

Pradyuman::-" Aur, tum log, jao Daya ke piche jao.." and Rajat, Sachin hurriedly left…

Salunkhe:-"Aakhir chakar kya hai?"

Pradyuman angrily:-"Ye Daya cahata kya hai samajh mai nahi aata, uppar se abb Shreya aur Tarika ne pagal bana ke rakh diya hai….Kabhi humme bata ke kuch nahi kar sakta?"

Salukhe trying to cooling acp

Salunkhe:-" Boss, sant ho jao,"

Pradyuman:-" Kya sant ho jau? Ha kya sant ho jau?"

Mean while, when Purvi, Sachin Rajat, Freddy came near qualish, Trio opened door,

Daya:-"Saab, log bait jao…"

Rajat:-" Sir, Acp sir ne aap logo par nazar rakhne ko bola hai…"

Daya:-" Humare paas, jyada waqt nahi hai… jaldi baitho…"

Now what?, Abhijeet has gained back his memory, still why he is working for them?,will team reach Nagpur at time, and would be able to stop Pratik's aka Abhijeet's plan? Will Salunkhe and Pradyuman will come to know about this plan?, to know more follow the story….

Authors note….

Guyz, thanks for support, I love you'll….

As it is moving towards end, plz review, so that I can update on time…

Next chapter, after getting satisfied number of reviews…. so read and review...

Diya- te cid dreamer, abhidayadiehardfan,SACHIN1495,anhal,abhisrk-ian,Bint-e-abid,Aditya,Kittu, Blue Fairy,Guest, and all who reviewed, thanks a lot, hope to see your review again… and happy new year in advance to all the readers…

With Love and Peace….


	11. Chapter 11

In previous chapter, Abhijeet gives clue to trio, about Nagpur and central jail, and he himself goes there as pratik….trio escape from buglaw, and says team to sit in qualish, whom Pradyuman send to follow, and Pradyuman gets angry and Salunkhe tries to calm him down…

NOW….

Rajat and felow officers sat on jeap, and started to go where trio wanted to take…

Where as

Pradyuman:-" ye jsrur Dya ka chakar hoga…."

Salunkhe looking at window…:-"Aree, boss…. Rajat aur team unke saath nikal gaya…."

Pradyuman:-"Kya?" going towards door…

Pradyuman:-"Chaal Salunkhe…"

Salunkhe:-"Haa chalo, par kya karoge?"

They went to road, and saw one police van was coming….. Pradyuman removed his batch and stoped the van..

Inspecctor saluting…

Inspector:-"Kya hua sir?"

Pradyuman:-"Humme aabhi ke liye, ye van cahiye.."

Inspector:-"Pir sir…"

Pradyuman:-"Mera naam le lena…" and he started the van, and Pradyuman and Salunkhe left there, trying to find his team…..

Where as..

Rajat:-"Sir, hum kaha jaa rahe hai?"

Daya:-"Nagpur central jai…"

Sachin:-"Kya, par kyu sir?"

Shreya ,Tarika and Daya saw for few sec..

Tarika:-"Waha kuch sayad garbar hone wala hai…."

Every one shifted there gaze towards Tarika

Purvi:-"Par tumhe kaisse pata chala?"

Again trio looked…

Shreya:-"aree Purvi, Daya sir ko informer ne khabar dii, to unhone humme bataya.." and trio took relief breath….. but

Freddy:-"Par, phone to humare samne aaya tha, Daya nsir ne aap logo ko kaise bataya?"

Already Daya was very much disturb thinking about Abhijeet, and what does he want to indicates… and there others are trying to know where, why ans all W related question….

Daya bit shouted:-"Tum log chup baithoge?, kab se kya kaise laga rakhe…"

Every one got scared listning Daya's voice….

Where as… at another car…

Abhijeet was thinking, what should he do, how could he give more time to Daya and his team, so that they could reach nagpur's central jail before them…."

Boss:-"Kya hua Pratik beta…. Tum sar par bar bar haath kyu de rahe ho?"

Abhijeet was not getting any idea, but listning sar, he made plan

Pratik:-"Kuch nahi…. Bus thora dard ho raha ha…"

Boss:-"beta jyada taklif to nahi ho raha?"

Pratik:-"Nahi… aur kitna time lagega?"

Goon:-"Bs 7 ghanta…" and again there was total silece, and Pratik was looking out impatiently, finding some thing.. then suddenly he holds his head tightly, and cries…

Boss:-"Pratik kya hua?, gari rokho, gari rokh…" and they stops the car.

Pratik:-"aaa, mera sar…" he shouts, then after few minute, there was silence…

Boss:-"dekho.. kya hua isse?"

One goon checking his breath, and checking pulse..

Goon:-"Boss, jinda hai… bus behosh hua hai…"

Boss looking here and there….:-"ye kaam to kar hi nahi raha, upar se kharcha bara raha hai…. Chalo isse savdhan se iss hotel mai le chalo…" and they went to near hotel…

Reciopnist:-"Hello sir… how may I help you?"

Boss:-"Can I have three rooms?"

Receiptionist:-"Sure sir, which type?"

Boss:-"Economic room…"

Reciopnist:-" Sir can I have your signature here plz?"

Boss signed there and receiptionist gave key…

Boss:-"Excuse me, can you call doctor in our room?"

Recioptionist:-" But why?"

Boss:-"He has got hurt, he required doctor.." pointing towards Abhijeet

Recioptionist:-"Sure sir…"

After few minute. Doctor came and checked Abhijeet…

Boss:-"Kya hua hai isse?"

Doctor:-"Dekhiye, inka sar ka chot kafi gahera hai… aur jyada stress liya hoga… iss liye behosh ho gaya hoga, mai dawai likh deta hu… thik time mai leta rahiyega.."

Boss:-"kab tak hosh mai aayega?"  
Doctor:-"Aabhi aadhe ghante mai hosh aajayega.."

Boss:-"Thank you doctor, aai doctor sahib ko choke aa" and doctor gone..

Boss calling.

Boss:-"Hello, Savitri.."

Saviri:-"Itne jaldi pohoch gaye?", lao mujhe mere bête se baat karne doo…"

Boss:-"nahi, iss Abhijeet behosh ho gaya hai,iss liye hmm otel mai ruche huye hai…"

Savitri:-"kya?,abb mera beta ko koun layega?, aue wo kitna sahega?"

Boss:-"dekhte hai… jab ye thik hoga to, hmm nkal jayenge…"

Savitri bit crying:-"Thik hai… aapna dhyan rakhna.."

Boss:-"Aaha suno, tickets leka humare jage mai pohoch jana… aab hum aur intezar nahi kar sakte…"

Savitri:-"Thik hai…"

After almost two hour later, Pratik gained his councious….:-"aaa, mera sar…"

Boss was standing there…

Boss:-"Uth gaye beta…."

Pratik:-"Mai yaha kaise?"

Boss:-"Beta, tumhare sar mai dard ho raha tha… iss liye hum tumhe yaha laye hai.."

Pratik was filling good, so he left the bed, and prepared for there journey..

Pratik:-"Bohot aaram le liya abb chalna hoga.."

Boss:-"Par beta,"

Pratik:-"Agar, taklif hua to bata dunga.."and Boss paid bill and they again started their journey….

Where as Daya and team..

Daya :-"sab log tayyar raho hum pohochne wala hai…"

They reach there destination i.e Nagpur central jail…

Daya and team entered the jail and went to meet the head of jai.

Daya:-"Hum cid Mumbai se hai"showing his id

Jailer sahib:-"aayie aaaie… hum aapke kya madad kar sakte hai.."

Daya:-"foren sabhi kaidi ko apne cell mai bhej do… sayad ajj yaha humla hone wala hai.."'

Jailer:-"ye aap kya bol rahe hai?"

Daya:-"Humme pakka khabar mila hai.."

Jailer:-"Thik hai… (Looking towards oher police there) Jao, jaldi se sabko jail mai band karo…."

Daya looking towards his team:-"Jao, tum log bhi madad karo…"

All left to do theie job..

Daya:-"Mujhe yaha ke sare kaidiyo ka naam aur unka jurm dekhna hai…"

Jailer:-"Ek minute…, ha ye ligiye" Giving file…

Daya immediately started scanning names with his eyes.. and his eyes got stuck at one name..

Daya:-'Ye Bhaskar? Ye yaha pai hai…. Hmm cell number 23….,"

Where as Praatik:-"Yaha kiske paas phone hai?"

All looked each other, and then to Pratik

Pratik:-"Aaise gyhur kyu rahe ho?, pahele bar dekha mujhe?"

Boss removing his phone and giving it:-"Beta, shant ho jao, aur tumhe phone kyu cahiye?"

Pratik taking phone, and called some one, signaling other to keep silence..

Pratik:-"Hello, jailar… dhyan se suno, aabhi 15 minute mai, tumhare jail mai blast hoga… agar agar kaidiyo ko bachana hai, to jaldi karo, nahi to gaya….,aur ha, agar police ko inform karne ke koshish bhi kiya to 15 miute ke jaga 15 sec ho jayega ,samjhe…."

Person:-"Par.."

Pratik:-"Aree yaar,b ohoth totlate ho, aur mai aabhi jo bol raha hu, dhyan se sunna, agar kann ka raksha karna hai, to jisse hum churane aa rahe hai, humare saath dena,nahi to aaj ka din, kala din mana jayega…" and he disconnected ther phone…

Pratik:-"Lao bhai, grenade do mujhe.." and goons gave grande, and pratik throwed inside the jail, and there was blast

Pratik:-"Chalo" and both goons and Pratik came inside jail, and started finding gautam…Pratik got him, he took him and started running towards exit….

Boss sending one goon inside… :-"Janta hai na abb kya karna hai?, jaa kar"

And goon went inside the jail… he saw Dr Bhaskar there….. one goon took Dr bhaskar, leaving two goons having gun pointing towards Abhijeet

Pratik:-"Aay, tum log muje goli dikha raha hai, janta hai mai kounhu?, Pratik hu Pratik…"

Both goon laughed, and one said

Goon:-"Samajh gaya SR Inspector Abhijeet… Cid "

Pratik:-"Ye kya bol rahe ho?"

Then, one phone beeps…

Goon:-"Ye lo, tumhare he phone hai"

Pratik:-"Hello?"

Boss:-"Hello… kaise laga tumhe humara pla Sr inspector Abhijeet?"

Pratik:-"Aapne itna bara dhoka kyu diya mujhe?"

Boss:-"Mera beta ko fas carayega ha?, abb tu mar… tera team bhi marega… hahahaha" giving evil smile…."

Pratik in anger and sad throwed that mobile, and one goon pointed gun…. He closed his eyes, and then BANG….. there was soung of fire….

Where as Daya and team was ready for further action, and they were getting ready for it, but they heard sound

Sachin:-"Sir, goli chalne ke awaz?"  
Shreya:-"Waha se aaya hai?" And they went towards that direction…

They saw a man was crying in pain, holding his leg…

Daya called jailer and said:-"aap isse aabhi aapke custody mai rakhe, hum badme aake lekar jayenge…"

Jailer:-"Aap log befikar hokar jayir… isse hum dekh lenge.." and they live that place…

Where as outside…

Boss:-"Mar diya use?"

Goon:-"Jii, bosss"

Boss:-"Tummhare pair ko kya hua?"

Goon:-"Abhijeet ne mujhe humla kiya, to usssi douran chot laggaya"

Boss:-"Thik hai, gari mai baitho…. Aur tum(Pointing to other one) Drive kar ke humare adde mai le chalo…"

And they left for there final place…. And at back cid was following them….

At one place, the car stopped…

Boss, and dr Bhaskar coming down…. Bhaskar saw his mother Savitri there, he hugged him..

Savitri:-"Kaise ho beta?"

Bhaskar:-"Mai thik hu ma… aur thnks mujhe waha se nikalne ke liye.."

From back side one voice came:-"par afsosh, tum phir wahi jayo ge?"

All goons became alert and started looking there

Boss:-"Cid?"

Daya:-"Haa jaha jaha jurm hota hai, waha waha cid hota hai.."

Boss:-"Mar dalo…" and there was firing going on… while Boss, Savitri ad Bhaskar was running behind from back…

One goon who cant speak blocked their road..

Boss:-"Abbe gunge haath yaha se.."

That person removed his mask

Person:-"Gnga nahi, SR Inspector Abhijeet"

Boss:-"Tu Aabhi jinda hai?"

Abhijeet:-"Mai mara hi kab tha?"

FLASHBACK…

Pratik close hs eyes, took deep breath, and gave punch to one goon, who cant speak or say, ad with his leg, he kicked at another goon's hand, having pistol… ABhijeet fired on his leg and sad..

Abhijeet:-"Mai mar chukka hu… abb mai gunga ka jaga le raha hai…"and they went…

NOW….

Itna bara dhoka mere saath…"

While Savitri hidedly remove gun from her purse, and suddenly kept on Purvi's head, who was near to her…

Savitri:-"Mera Beta aur pati kko cho do, nahi to ye gayi…."

Daya:-"Dekho jot um kar rahe ho, bohot bara galat ka rahe ho, goli niche rakho, aur apne aap ko hummare hawale kar do…"

Savitri :-"Aai chup.." and there was sond of fire… the bullet went just few ich distance from Savitris ear.., this made her shiver, and gun fell down

Boss:-"Acp Pradyuman?"

Pradyuman:-"Haa mai….(Then looking owards trio, then Abhijeet)

Purvi tweisted Savitri's hand, and Daya taking boss, and Sachin bringing Boss's son..

Acp:-"Haa to batao, ye saab tumne kyu kiya?"

Savitri:-'Nafrat karti hu, tum logo se."

Daya:-"Par , kyu… humne kya kiya?"

Boss:-"Humne din raath mehanath se isse doctor, banay…. Aabhi iska parahi ka loan chal raha hai….

Abhijeet:-"Tumhare beta, kidney ka gair kanuni dhanda karta the…"'

Boss:-"To kya hua?.. tha to mera ek matra beta…, tum ye baap bête risto ko kya samjhoge, tumhe to aapne baap bhi yaad nahi…."

And then within blinking of eye lids, some thing unexpected thing happened … here was few firing shot….

Acp went two three step back and fall down, Salunkhe was standing there in shock expression… his cloaths was shocked with blood, and his face also has few trace of blood….. , Daya was standing there smilling and Abhijeet fall down…. The time has stopped,cool breaze started blowing….

After few secoung again two firing shound… this time, boss and Savitri killed each other…..

Every one now shouted in pain "SIR"…

TO BE CONTINUE…..

AUTHORS NOTE…..

Extremly sorry for such late update, naya saal mai, personal life mai busy ho gaya tha…. Phir se sorry Iss bharpai ke liye, maine koshish kiya long update.….

And to all reviewrs who reviewed last chapter, thanks for such good blessing, love you'll….

There may be spelling mistake, but jaldi jaldi mai hogaya, and I Didn't read it back, so plz adjust… jaise time milega, im gonna repair it….

Between, suspense kaisa hai?...

Next update Saturday pakka promise…..(Though it will depend upon total number of reviews:) )

So read and review to second last chapter of this story….

See you and love you….


	12. Chapter 12

In previous chapter, Abhijeet and goons enter jail, and safely take Bhaskar with teels two goons to kill Abhijeet, but Abhijeet take place of one goon, and with helo of him and cid team, boss and there family get cought, but Savitri removed her gun and pointed to Purvis head, and try to run, but Pradyuman enters and save them… Boss and Savitri revealed the reason of there such act, but there was few firing, resulting Acp and Abhijeet fell down, Daya was smilling and Salunkhe was total shock, having blood on his face…. After few second, Savitri and Bhaskar's father killed each other

NOW….

All team shout " Sir.."

Acp got up in shock, went near Daya and saw, Daya's right side chest was bleeding badly…. He saw Salunkhe, seeing his eyesight, he saw Abhijeet lying on groung, and bleeding badly, also, due to hit on his head injured side, it again started bleeding….

Where as Bhaskar was cryng seeing his parents dead…he somehow collected his mothers gun and was going to shout, but Rajat shw that, and he fired bullet… and Bhaskar was dead…

Tarika and Shreya went numb, seeing there love like this…,

Pradyuman shake Salunkhe, whih result, him to come out of shock in jerk….

Salunkhe with lot of pain went near Abhijeet's body, and turned him intend to see, where he got shot….

When all saw Abhijeet's wound, all were deeply shock, Abhijeet's left side of chest was bleeding badly…. Two pillars of Cid Mumbai, were in grave danger…

Pradyuman trying hard not to cry, but cant control… he somehow says:-"Ambulance bulao…"

After about an half hour, Ambulance arrived, they took Abhijeet and Daya and went to City hospital. Two doctors were readily waiting, cause they were informed the situation…

When they arrived..

Two doctor went near respective officers..

Abhijeet's doctor:-"My god, inka to bohoth khoon beh chukka hai….. inka heart bit bhi bohot slow chal raha hai, nurse foran operation theater mail eke chalo…." All went shock listning Abhijeet's condition, but they hopefully looked at Daya's doctors

Daya doctors:-"Nurse, jaldi operation theater mai lekar chalo, aur khoon baha to bachana mushkil ho jayega….."

All were in very much pain… there beloved officers were fighting with death…. The Souls and brain of Cid Mumbai were lying at Operation Theater….

And Salunkhe for first briken likethis..

Salunkhe:-"Koi kabhi aaise aakar kisi ko bacha te hai?, aree agee aakar aapne sine mai goli le liya…. " and started crying… all were crying, but seeing Salunkhe broken, all understood his pain…. Where as Acp was silently looking this and sheding tear…

FLASHBACK

Bhaskar's father told about his love and pain, then saw Savitri snatching her gun from Purvi, and he too snatch Sachin's gun and both fired to Acp Pdyuman and Salunkhe… but Daya and Abhijeet saw it, and they ran to shield there seniors… Daya pushed harder Pradyuman backword, but during this process, he got shot… seeing Pradyuman safe, he smilled, where as Abhijeet knew there was no time, so he jumped in the air towards Salunkhe gladly accepting bullets in his bidy….

PRESENT….

Time was flying, and doctors was not comong out….. Freddy was standing near god's idiol and praying for life of both officer. All saw that, but no one was having guts to say him, all will be fine… Where as Tarika was sitting at corner alone. She wants to cry as hard as possible, but still there was no tiny tear in her eyes…. She went to silent mode… Shreya was aso bit in same position but when she saw Tarika, she went there, and sat beside her, holding her hand…. She was shocked taking Tarikas hand causeTarika's hand was frozen….

After about an hour Daya's doctor came out… all went near him, except Tarika who as became statue…

Rajat:-"Sir, kaise hai Daya sir?"

Doctor smiles and saies:-"Ghabrane ke koi baat nahi, Daya abb thik hai, aur khatre se bahar hai…"

All took relief, but they were not relaxed..

Pradyuman:-"koi ghabrane ka koi baat nahi hai na?"

Doctor:-"Nahi hai… bus isse kuch din aaram lena hoga, aur stress se koso dur…. Bohoth kismet wala hai, lungs ke ekdum nazdik tha… par aaplogo ka dua kaam aagaya hai,"

Pradyuman controlling his tear:-"Thank you doctor, thank you"

Doctor smilled:-"Aree, isme mujhe thankyou bolne ki kya baat hai?, maine to sirf aapna farz nibhaya…

Shreya was on cloud 9 listning Daya is safe..:-"Doctor, kya hum unse mil sakte hai aabhi?"

Doctor:-"Aabhi wo behosh hai, jab use hosh aajayega, aaplog mil lena…..aacha mai aabhi aapna cabin mai hu, agar kuch aur jankari cahiye to aajayega.." and he went

All were bit happy, there Daya sir is fine…. But remembering Abhijeet, all again went to sad mode, cause Abhijeet was much more serious…

After about another hour…Abhijeets doctor came out of Operation Theater...

All went towards him… This time Tarika saw, and with bit hopefull eyes saw the Doctor, from her place, she wanted to go, but her legs were not coordinating…..

Purvi bit scared tone:-"Kaise hai Abhijeet?"

Doctor didn't say any thing, he just kept his head down…

Sachin:-"Dpctor sahib, aap kuch bolte kyu nahi? Hai?"

All understood, and were having tears, but still they have hope, may be doctor will say some thing good…

Salunkhe:-"Doctor,plz bataye, Abhijeet ko kya hua hai?"

Doctor:-"Humne aapke officer ko bohot bachane ko koshish kiya, par sorry, hum bacha nahi sake…..he is dead"

All were crying listning this, specially Salunkhe….. Pradyuman didn't say anything, tears was flowing through his eyes also, but he kept hand on Salunkhe's shoulder to comfort him…. Salunkhe turned towards him and hugged and cried saying

Salunkh:-"Humme sa she, mai use larta hu, jhagrta hu, par kabhi nahi socha tha, wo mere liye aapna jaan qurban kardega…" shading his tear, on hia buddies shoulder….

Where as When Tarika listned this, she was having no expression on her face, except silent tear flowing from her eyes…. She silently stood up with her left will power, and left the hospital, and was walking to her home, tears was continuously flowing….She doesn't remember how she riched home, she saw all corner of her room, it was butifully decorated, with favourite colour of Abhijeet's and her, which he did with his hand, but from today all colours are faded from from her life, all it was seen was just black or white, again tear rolled from her eyes…. She sat there itself, seeing Abhijeets big poster, hanged at colourfull wall….

All were crying at lose…. Shreya remembered, how Abhijeet used to tease her, on Daya's name, he and Tarika made her realize, that she is in love with Daya….. Tarika, Taika… she saw finding Tarika, filling bad for her..

Shrea going tpwards Salunkhe:-"Sir, aapne Tarika ko dekha hai?"

All came to earth,yes Tarika is missing, they searched whole hospital, bt they didn't find her….

Salunkhe crying:-"Abb ye larki kaha chali gayi?, kahi kuch ulta sidha na kar baithe…."

Pradyuman first time open her mouth:-"Purvi Tarika ko phone lagao…"

Purvi called Tarika immediately, and Tarika did responded the phone

Tarika:-"Hello"

Purvi bit relaxed:-"Kaha tum?, hum saab kitne pareshan the… "

Tarika:-"Mujhe ghar mai kaam tha, iss liye aagayi" and she cutted phone..

Purvi understood, her mind:-"Sir, wo aapna ghar mai hai"

Rajat was leaving to Tarika's home but Salunkhe said :-"Usse,aabhi akele rehne do.."

And all were silently crying for Abhijeet, and waiting for Daya sir conscious..

Pradyuman was sitting at corner,far away from team, and shading his tear, Salunkhe saw that, and came and sat..

Salunkhe smilling:-"Jabbhi, wo Tarika se flirt karta tha, mujhe saach mai gussa aata tha, aaise lagta tha use goli mar du…"

Pradyuman saw him, Salunkhe continued..

Salunkhe:-"ha yaar, par aahiste aahiste, WO ek ek kadam, mera dil jitte gaya, Tarika ko aapna beti manta hu issliye aapna beti ko ksis aaire gaire ke haath nshi denaa cahata tha,par pata hai,jaise jaissse Abhiijeet mera dil mai ek kadam barta tha,waise Tarika ke dil mai 4 kadam barta, par nashib dekho, aaj mere waje se uski jindegi mai aasu aa gaya, "

Pradyuman:-"Galti mera hai… na mai yaha tujhe lata aur na ye saab hota…." And he faced at wall, to hide those tear..

Salunkhe:-"Hum cahe jitna bhi unpe dil se y akin kar le, par jub duty aata hai, hum wo yakin ku kayam nahi rakh pate?, cahe Abhijeet ho ya Daya, cahe Rajat ho fredricks, woo g jaan de denge, parcid ke naam mai aach nahi aane dete, phir bhi?" again he had tears, but some how he controlled….

Pradyuman:-"Sayad mai kisi ke layak nahi hu, mere waja se Nakul mara gaya tha, aur aaj dekho, Abhijeet bhi…"

Salunkhe taking deep breath…:-"Boss, aapne aap ko sambhalo, agar tum hi tut gaye to baki ko koun sabhalega, khas kar Daya ko kaise sambhaloge?"

Pradyuman:-"Tujhe kya lagta hai, Daya ye sunkar wo thik rahega?,yaar jindegi mai maine kabhi goliyo se nahi dara hai, par pahele bar dar lag raha hai, aaise lag raha ki mai aapne dono beto ko khone jaa raha hu?" and agin he cried

Salunkhe popened his mouth to say something, but couldn't, cause he too know, Without Abhijeet, Daya's heart is not gonna beat….

Till then one nurse came out side Daya's room, and called doctor….All team gathered near the room

Doctor came in and checked him, and came outside…

Doctor :-"Wo abb ekdum thik hai, kuch der mai use pure tarike se hosh aajayega, phir aaplog mil sakte ho…..mujhe pata hai,iss waqt aaplog kis sthiti se gujar rahe ho, par plz Daya ko aabhi ye sab pata nahi chalna cahiye, uske upar pressure nahi aana cahiye…."

All noded, then

Shreya:-"Sir, sayad humme DrTarika ko bula lena cahiye, warna use saakh ho sakta hai…"

All agreed, and this time Salunkhe himself called her….

Salunkhe:-"Hello Tarika beti, tum kaise ho abhi?" with total care and pain voice

Tarika:-"Mai thik hu, koi kaam hai?" her voice was plain, yet her pain can be sensed…

Salunkhe:-"Beta, Daya ko hosh aagaya hai, tum jaldi aajao plz, nahi t use sakh hojayega…"

Tarika cutted phone looked at frame and said :-"Abhijeet mai wada karti hu, mai humesha tumhara intejar karungi, aur Daya ko kuch nahi hone dungi, aur tumhara khwaish pura karungi, Daya aur Shreya ko e karke…" She rubbed her tear and left for Hospital…..

Salunkhe:-" Heloo Tarika, Tarika"

Shreya:-"Kya hua sir?"

Salunkhe:-"Phone kat di"

All were waiting for Daya's complete sense, and trying there best to control there tear, and keeping smile, but every one failing, remembering duo's bond, Abhijeet's love….. after few minute, Tarika returned back. Every one saw her, she was not same any more, she was pale,swelen eyes, her charming lost some where. Every one was filling bad…

After few minte, Daya was completely awaken.. Nurse called team inside….

Pradyuman:-"Daya, kaise ho abhi?," giving smile with all strength having within him…..

Daya tried to get up, giving smile to team, but still his eyes searching some one….. and team understood that.

Pradyuman:-"nahi ,aabhi tum leto raho, doctor ne kaha na, tumhe aaram ke jarurat hai?"

Shreya stand besides him:-"Aapne to humme dara hi diya" all looked at him smilling and hiding there pain….

Daya:-"Mai thik hu abhi.. waise sr Abhijeet nahi dikhayi de raha hai?, wok aha hai"Listning Abhijeets name, dam was cracked, but still with almighty power they were controlling it….. and Daya's sharp eyes cot it..

Daya:-"Kya baat hai, aaplog itna dkhi kyu ho?,(Looking at Tarika)Tarika baat kya hai?,Abhijeet ne phir se mere waja se dukhi hai na, sayad bahar baitha hai na, use bulao tum"

Salunkhe didn't able to control his emotion, before he burst out, he made excuse and left the room….

Daya:-"Sir kya baat hai, aaplog aakhe kyu chipa rahe ho?, koi kuch batao…"

Every one was looking each other, and every one was crying, Daya understood, some thing very bad has happened, and he gussed, it was related to Abhijeet… so

Daya:-"Koi kuch batata kyu nahi?, Shreya tumhe mera kasam batao mujhe kya hua?"

Shreya looked at every one… then at Tarika, who was standing at corner like statue, with no expression….

Pradyuman:-"Daya beta, plz aabhi aaram karo, tumhe aaram ke jarurat hai, thik time pai hum tumhe bata denge…." crying

Daya:-"Nahi sir, plz aap bataye, mai wada karta hu, mai pura aaram lunga, kuch chinta nahi lunga, plz sir plz" all most crying… and some how holding Acps hand

Pradyumn looked every one and with last time, he looked at Daya and said:-"Abhijeet abb iss duniya mai nahi raha" this was too much for team, and every one broke down in cry, and Tarik tried to run away from that room, and wanted to lock herself in her house…And Daya was shocked first, then he took one deep breath, and hold as much hard as he could Shreya's hand, then closed his eyes, and the pressure was released completely… tear rolled from side of his close eyes.

First Shreya was filiing pain, by that hard caught, but when she realize, that pressure has been released completely,

Shreya crying:-"Daya sir.." Shaking him… all looked at him

Shreya:-"Daya sir, plz aap kuch boliye Daya sir" She shouted….

All looked at him, Pradyuman coght Daya's hand, and tear rolled badly..

Pradyuman:-"Daya, Daya, plz wapash hosh mai aao, " and he was crying first time in front of team, Rajat ran from there to call the doctor….

What has happened to Daya?, will he be able to recover Abhijeet's death, or will join his buddies soul to enjoy togetherness, leaving team back?, to know more follow this story…

AUTHORS NOTE…

Off, after all finished this emotional chapter…., I thought to end this story in this chapter, but it seems, if I do, every thing will get jumble up, resulting poor one….. iss liye, aaj itna tak hi karta hu, next chapter kaal…..

Cutie.. aacha hua maine update kar diya tha, nahi to pahele bar, mera chota bahen mujhpai, aapna gussa dikhata… :),and I too missed you dear…..

Diya- the cid dreamer,Jyoti, SACHIN1495,Sarra-Musi,anhal, johnDazzlerAngel,KiaMehara,Guests(Jisne bhi review diya,samjh lo tumhe hi bol raha hu…),NainaCID, subhsresaha,Kirti,abc… thanks every single person for such lovely support….. abb ummed rakhta hu, ye parh ar, aaplog ke aako se aashu na gira ho( Actually isse type karte karte, thora bohoth mera bhi baha hai,Iss liye itna time laga…), aur aaplogo ka waise hii support milta rahega… so plz post review…

I really haven't check much, so I don't what grade it is,and how many mistakes are there,so plz ignore mistakes, and review and say how was it….. next update, tomorrow, and depends further upon number of reviews…..

So lastly read and review….

till hen bye


	13. Chapter 13

in previous chapter you'll have seen, Abhijeet and Daya gets shots, they are taken to hospital,where Daya servivves but Abhijeet dies inside operation theater, and Salunkhe sir and Tarika badly gets effect for it Pradyuman too gets hurt seeiing his beloved son deeaad... after few hour Daya regain his sense,and asked for Abhijeet, but Pradyuman willingly unwillingly disclose the trth that Abhijeet is no more, which makes Daya some thing...

NOW...

In the mean time Sakunkkke went aaaaaat sa corner near OT,and was sheading tear. After few minute, somee one put hand on his shouldeer... he looked up and saw the person in tear eyes...

Salunkhe:-" aree doctor , aap yaha?,kya baat hai?

Doctor:-"aaplog koun hoo?" bit smilling and relaxed...

Salunkhe getting confused of such nature:-"Aapka matlap kya hai?

Doctor:-"wo jinda hai..."

Salunkhe getting happy, and kind of getting hs lost power back:-"Aapka matlap Abhijeet jindahai?, par kaise, i mean kab?"

Abhijeet's doctor:-"Aree aaram se...jab maine Abhijeet ka khabar aaplogo ko dekar jaa raha tha, tabhi ekk nurse ne bahar aakar bola, ke abhijeet ke body mai movements hai..., to mai phoran aandhar jakar dekha, aaplog uss waqt bohoth dukhi the, to sayad aaplogo ne nahi dekha...par jab mai aandhar jaakaar dekha,to Abhijeet ke pulse rate phirse dhire dhire chalu hone laga, maine foran operation kia, aur aaplog ke dua se, abbhi uske saase cha raha hai, use ab humne ICU mai rakha hai"

Salunkhe felt too much good, listning Abhijeet is alive..:-"App sach bol rahe ho? And happy tears were flowing…

AD:-"Jab aaplog jaise uske pariwar ho, aaise kaise jaa sakta hai?, sayad uske zid aur aaplogo ke dua se mout ke saath larkar wapas aaya hai…(Then bit serious tone…)lekin.."and he stops

Salunkhe:-"Lekin kya?"

AD:-"Agle 8 ghante bohoth critical hai, use hosh mai aana hi hoga, nahi to wo deep coma mai jaa saka hai,aur uske dimag mai takriban 8 minute tak oxygen nahi gaya, and all organs stoped working, aap bhi ek doctor hai, too aapko consequences kya ho sakta hai, aap jante honge…"

Salunkhe kept his head down, now getting scared…

AD:-"Chinta mat kigiye, agar wo mout ko hara sakta hai, to phir iss chij se bhi nikal jayega, between just pray, jo dawaiya hum use de rahe hai, use response mile"

Salunkhe:-"Kya hum use mil sakte hai plz.."

AS:-"Abbhi wo behosh hai.."

Salunkhe cutted:-"Hum bilkul awaz nahi karenge, plzz"

AS:-"Thik hai, par patienct ko disturb nahi hona cahiye…" saying this he left that place…

Salunkhe sat at chair for few minute, thinking he should be happy cause Abhijeet is alive, or should be sad, that because of hihim, Abhijeet is still fighting with his death, then he saw Tarika getting out of Daya's room, and other side, Daya's doctor is storming in, with Rajat… he took deep breadth, kept smile in his face and went near room..

Salunkhe:-"Tarika beta, sambhalo aapne aap ko….Abhijeet tumhe aaise dekhke, bohot dukhi honga na…"

Tarika didn't say any thing, she just kept her head down, and tear flowing…

Salunkhe:-"Aacha aandhar chalo, waise Daya ko kya hua?" he took Tarika's hand and forced her to stay there….

And doctor storm in, and checked Daya…. But Daya has gained his conscious after few minute….

Doctor:-"Chinta ke koi baat nahi.. saab thik hai(Looking at Pradyuman and Salunkhe) aap log plz bahar aake miliye…" and he left….. Pradyuman also left, still tear in his eyes, and Salunkhe followed..

'Doctor:-"Maine aaplogo ko kaha than a, patient pe jyada pressure nahi aana cahiye,phir bhi ye kaise hua?, isse jaan bhi jaa sata tha.."

Pradyumandown head:-"Sorry, par usne humara jhut pakar hii liya tha…"Doctor patted his shoulder and said:-"Pahele aap apne aap ko sambhaliye, aapko bakio ko sambhal na hoga" Pradyuman saw him, and he left the place..

Salunkhe:-"Doctor ne sahi kaha,tum aapne aap ko sambhalo, hummare sar mai abhi bohot bara bojh hai, Daya ko bhi sambhalna hoga.."he went inside and saw, every one was sad, and tears was there, specially Tarika, her angel has became pale, and was not at all loking as she used to be….

After few minute, Pradyuman came inside and sat on beside Daya, and kept his hand, on his shoulder…. Daya immediately, catch his hand, and tear was fllowing…

Salunkhe:-"Ye kya saab log rodru sakal bana rakhe hai?, kya hua kya,a aaise matam kyu cha rakhe ho?, "Going towards Daya

Every one saw Salunkhe in shock…

Sachin:-"Salunkhe sir, aap kya bol rahe ho?" on bit scared…

Salunkhe:-"Are, yaar, tum log aaise hoge to Daya ko koun sambhalega, ha? Aur Abhijeet, use koun sambhalega?" Tarika looked at his sir, with ot any expression…

Pradyuman:-"Yaar, Salunkhe tujhe kya ho gaya hai… Abhijeet mar chukka hai…"

Salunkhe catching hand of Tarika and bringing near Daya and catching Daya's hand with other free hand, and looking towards team:-"Tumhe lag raha hai, Abhijeet kabhi humme aaise iss haal mai akela chor ke jayega?"

All were having tear, thinking is it possible?,

Salunkhe looking at Daya:-"Abb jaldi thik ho jao Daya, uss mahasay ko aabhi tumhare jarurat hai.." Smilling..

Purvi wiping:-"App kehana kya cahete sir?"

Salunkhe:-"Yahi ki, Abhijeet aabhi jinda hai?, wo abhi humare saath nahi chora hai…"

Daya and Pradyuman was realy happy, and team too, but Tarika just looked at him..

Saluunkhe:-"Tarika beta Daya, aapne aap ko sambhalo..Abhijeet ko tumhare dua aur pyar ki bohoth jyada jaruri hai…"

Pradyuman:-"Tu sach bol raha hai ?" all were having tear again, but this time it was happy tear

Salunkhe justed noded his head..

Freddy:-"Abhijeet sir thik hai?, hum jaa sakte hai milne?" in happy and ear in his eyes…. All were thanking god, he has listned there silent prayer…

Where as both Daya and Tarika was total silence, internally, they were happy, specially Tarika felt good, cause she suffered more compare to Daya, ( Cause Daya was unconscious, so he doesn't know and gone through pain as Tarika)….

Salunkhe:-"Haa hum ja sakte hai, par humme savdhan rehana cahiye"

Tarika and Daya looked…

Salunkhe bit low tone:-"Abbhi wo khatre mai hai…"

All again became scaared..

Acp chlalo jakar dekhte hai… and all left,obviously leaving Daya…. But Tarika came back, and sat near Daya….

Acp and team..

When they entered the ICU, they saw Abhijeet lying on bed, with all kind of life support equipment….. all were having tear in their eyes…. Seeing their sir like this…

Praduman went near him and rubbed his hand on his son…

Pradyuman:-"aiise kya khatra hai aabhi?"

Salunkhe with mik voice…:-"Agar 8 ghante mai isse hosh nahi aaya to, deep coma mai jaa sakta hai…."

All were shocked and again started praying for him…. They were continuously watching Abhijeet, they were happy, atleast, their Abhijeet sir has not left them, and sad… he is still fighting against death….

Where as Daya's room…

Daya :-"Tarika, tum kyu nahi gayi Abhijeet se milne?"

Tarika for first time opened, though not fully..:-"Daya, tum yaha akele hote, iss liye nahi gayi.."

Daya:-"Aree Tarika, tum jao, mai yaha thik hu…Abhijeet ko tumhare bohot jyada jaruri hai"

Tarika didn't say any thing except sitting their, and Daya didn't forvce too, cause he knew, that it's very much difficult to see Abhijeet like that, ….

After few minute,All again came back..

Daya:-"Sir Abhijeet kaisa hai"

All smilling-"Sir thik hai, bs hosh mai nahi hai… par jald hi aajayega"(All has planed to lie, so that both Daya and Tarika fills relief, and Tarika sheds her pain, which she is hiding in her heart…)

Both Tarika and Daya understood, they are lying,

Still Pradyuman:-"Shreya,aaj ke din tum yahi Daya ke sath reh jao, aur Tarika, maine permission liya hai, tum Abhijeet ke saath raho… aur koi bhi paresani ho, phran humme onform kar dena, hum chalet hai…" saying this a;; started leaving room, wishing Daya sir….

Outside…

Tarika called Salunke at corner..

Tarika:-"Sir, saach kya hai aap bataiye…"

Salunkhe:-"Tarika ,kya bolna cahati ho tum?"

Tarika:-"Sir, mujhe pata hai, aap log ne jjhut bola hai, Abhijeet ko abhi khatra hai.."

Salunkhe giving up:-"Tarika…Abhijeet ko aabhi jaldi se jaldi hosh aajana cahiye, nahi to wo deep coma mai ja sakta hai… aur upar se, 8 minute tak oxygen ya blood nahi pohacha… tum samajh ti ho na….?"

Tarika stood there motionless…

Salunkhe patting her:-"Tarika…"

Tarika came back in reality:-"Mai thik hu" and she left for ICU…. Ad Salunkhe left hospital, praying for some miracle….

Inside Dayas room..

Shreya:-"Sir, aap thik to hai na?"

Daya:-"Ye sab mera waja se hua hai…." And fresh tear broke from his eyes…. Shreya came forward,and rubbed the tear:-"Sir, aap aaise kyu bol rahe ho?"

Daya:-"Na mai, uss waqt Abhijeet ka baat mant, na ye saab hota…. Dekha wo kitna she raha hai… ek bar mout ke muh se bach ke nikla, aur abbhi aapna mout se akela lar raha hai…"

Shreya:-" Sir aapko kisne kaha?"

Daya:-"Tum logoka jhut pakar sakta hu mai….."

Shreya first time hugged him,and shade her tear:-"Sir,Abhijeet sir akele nahi hai… aap hai,Dr Tarika hai… hum saab hai na"

Daya huged her tightly saying:-"Haa shreya, Abhijeet akela nahi hai…. Mai hu uske saath, aur use aapna wachan nibhana parega…." And both hugged each other tightly, praying silently for Abhijeets health….

Where as inside ICU..

Tarika entered the ICU, and saw her lover, hero, lying in bed with all kind of life support machine… she silentlr went near him, and sat … she carefully kept her haid in Abhijeets chest,carefully watching, his wound, and started crying..

Tarika:-"Abhijeet, kyu tum mujhe akele chorke jaa rahe the?, tum jante ho na, mai tumhare bagair nahi reh sakti… tum mere saab kuch ho…. Phir bhi…." And she was crying, shading all her pain…. And she slept, withour knowing….. but at some time, she felt in her sleep some thing moved… she opened her eyes in jerk, and saw Abghijeet tring to open his eyes….. She from their itself, started pressing alarm, and shouting doctor…..

Shreya and Daya listned that…

Daya:-"Shreya jaake dekho kya hua… jaldi jao" in panicked voice…

Shreya nodded and went hurriedly… but before she enters ICU she saw, Tarika moving here and there, and was frustrated..

Shreya running towards her :-" Dr Tarika, kya hua?" aap itna panicke kyu ho?"

Tarika :-"Sayad Abhijeet ka hosh aaya hai…."and

Shreya froze there listning this… she was too happy:-" saach mai, mai Daya ko abbhi bata ke ati hu…"she ran towards Daya's room and in midway, she called Purvi

Purvi's POV" Iss waqt Shreya ka phone, kahi kuch hua to nahi? She picked the phone in scared:-"Hello shreya…"

Before she could say further, Shreya said :-"Abhijeet sir ko hosh aagaya hai…"Purvi's reaction was also same….

Purvi:-"Mai aabhi saab ko bolti hu, aur abbhi aati hu" she cutted the phone, and informed every one… and she left for hoispital…..

Where as in Hospital…

Shreya came inside Daya's room… she saw Daya was scared as hell, bu se hugged him as tight as possible…

Daya:-"Aree, Shreya, kya baat hai…. Sab thik to haina?"

Shreya still in hug:-"Sir Abhijeet sir ko hosh aagaya hai….."

Daya first didn't get it, but when it catched… she was happy very much…. He too hugged her, and tear flowed from his eyes…."

Where as Doctor came out of Icu….

Doctor:-"bohot lucky hai…."

Shreya came there and interrupted

Shreya:-"Doctor Abhijeet sir kaisa hai?"

Doctor smilled seeing there impatience…..:-"Wase aaplog ka team kaha hai?"

And after about 10 minute all team came… all were looking exciting, and very much happy….

Rajat:-'Doctor kaha hai?"

Receiptionist told, and they went there….

Doctor:-"Sach mai.. isse pahele aaise miracle, maine aapne jindegi kabhi nahi dekha…. Wo thik hai, mout hone ke baad , phir se heart revive karna….. " and team reached tthere…

Pradyuman:-"Doctor, Abhijeet kaisa hai?"

Doctor:-"Ekdum thik hia…"

Salunkhe:-"AUr uske " Doctor stopped

Doctor:-"Koi consequences nahi hua hai…. Iss liye keh raha hu, aaise miracle maine kabhi nahi dekha…"

Rajat:-"doctor, kya hum unse mil sakte hai, plz?"

Doctor:-"Kyu nahi…, par use jyada se jyada aaram milna cahiye, now plz excuse.."and he left…

They entered, and saw there Abhijeet sir, though he was still having oxygen mask, but still he was completely awaken….

Before Acp could reach there, Salunkhe went near him and gave him hug…

Abhijeet smilled, and removed his mask and said:-"Aree,doctor sahib, mai Abhijeet hu….."

Salunkhe:-"Kyu, mai tumhe hug nahi kar sakta?,aa(And then angrily)aaise koi kisika jaan bachata hai?, aapne aap ka phikar bhi nahi kiya, aur aagaye mujhe bachane….. and tear escaped…

Pradyuman came:-"Aata kyu nahi, aakhir sher kabhi mout se nahi darta… mout darta hai in jaise jabaz officer sir se"…

Abhijeet looked at Acp and team… then..

Abhijeet;_"Sir,, Daya kaha hai?, use bhi goli laga than a… wo kaisa hai?"

Pradyuman:-"isse hospital mai admit hai… uwo abb bilkul thik hai…."

And for few days both Abhijeet and Daya was in hospital, and Abhijeet was shifted to normal room, occupied by him and Daya…

First day when Abhijeet share room With Daya…

Abhijeet was too happy, to see Dya, where as Daya internally was happy seing Abhijeet getting good, but angerness was shown properly…. Shreya and Tarika used to live with them in hospital…. But hat day, when Shreya and Tarika went to there hime for fresh..

ABhijeet:-"Aree, Daya kaise ho tum?"

Daya angrily:-"Thik hu…."

Abhijeet:-"Thik ho?, t tum Hospital mai kya kar rahe ho?"

Daya in same attitude:-"mai bore ho gauya tha bureau mai, to socha yaha aake chutiya manau?"

Abhijeet:-"Aai, chutiya aur yaha?"

Daya:-"Mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karna….. jao"

ABhijeet:-"Aacha thik hai" he pretended to get up, and Daya saw that through corner of his eyes, and gave angry look..

Abhijeet:-"Aree, ye drip ke waja se mai nahi uth paaraha hu… abb kya karu?"

Daya:-"Abbhi, jo karna hai karo…. Aur kuch na sujhe, to aapna kasam battte raho"

Abhijeet understood, Daya is thinking all this happened because of himmm

Abhijeet:-"Daya, yaha dekh jara"

Daya in irritating tone:-"Kya hai?"

Abhijeet:-"Tumhara kya Shreya se jhagra hua hai?" with smile…

Daya was first shock, then he remembered that he is angry… he made angry face again, but pain was clearly shown on his eyes….

Abhijeet:-"Daya, apna natak band karega?"

Daya was shocked, how Abhijeet came to know…

Abhijeet:-"Bara bhai awai nahi bolta hu.."

Daya started crying:-"Boss, plz agle bar tum muje aaaise aapne dur nahi bhejoge, agar kuch karna hai, hum saab karenge…"

Abhijeet:-"thek hai yaar, par, (Then he stoped looking at door…)ABBE noutanki, aur kitna apna gussa jharega?, tere waja se mera sar dukh raha( Keeping hand on his head, and acting as if he is serious in pain)

Daya go shock on Abhijeet's sudden reaction change, and kept staring him…, where as within few minute, Shreya and Tarika came in, towards Abhijeet..

Shreya:-"Abhijeet sir.. kya hua aapko?"

Tarika,was happy, seeing ABhijeet alive,and gradually she recovered from her pain, but still she used very hyper when anything comes about Abhijeet…

Tarika:-"Abhijeet tum aaram karo mai abbhi Doctor ko bulate hu.." and she was about to leave, when Abhijeet called back, and between all this, Daya was watching, what is happening infront of him, with unbelivible, and opened mouth…

Abhijeet:-"Aree, Tarika rukh jao, koi serious matter nahi hai, bus Daya kab se aapna gussa mujhhe dikhaya jaa raha hai…" in puppy look, Tarika understood, but Shreya..

Shreya:-"Daya, sir… aap kyu Abhijeet sir ke tang khich rahe ho?"

Daya first got shock, then he looked at Abhijeet in unbelievable way, and gave angry look to Shreya….. Where as Abhijeet and Tarika was enjoying looking Daya's expression…

Daya:-"Shreya…jara dekha karo tum kaha aur kya bolti ho.."

Shreya:-"Par sir…( Looking towards Tarika and Abhijeet, who were trying best to stop there laughing..)sorry sir…" ad gave innocent look..

Daya was already dying internally to talk with Abhijeet, and seeing Abhijeet's joking, and Shreya innocent look, he broke out smile:-"Abhijeet, tu kabhi nahi sudhrega… aur Tarika bhabi aap bhi joint ho gae Abhijeet ke group mai, mera aur Shreya ke tang khich ne…"

Abhijeet and Tarika atlast burst there laugh….. and that day it went like that, full of masti, and small nok jhok.

Next few days, both Abhijeet and Daya samed roomed in hospitalDaya was really good, but Abhijeet still had pain

Team came as usal at night time…

Pradyuman:-"To, Abhijeet abb kaise ho?" and all team including Daya was near him…

Abhijeet:-"Pahele se bohoth jyada, aur abb mai to aaram ase, ghar jaa sakta hu.."

Pradyuman:-"haa pata hai, par abb chutti sirf Daya ko mila hai tumhe nahi…"

Daya add excited :-"Haa boss, aur karo aapne manmani… abb yahi pe rahoo.." showing bit childish nature….

Abhijeet:-"Aacha, phudak le beta aabhi ke liya… jiss din mai ghar aaunga, dekh lena…" in fire eyes…

Daya hiding behing Acp's behind…:-"Boss, bache ko darena band karo.."Everyone was laughing seeing their seniors like that….

Acp irritated:-"Tum dono chup raho… tumhare juniors samne hai kya sikhenge?, Daya tayar ho jao… aaj tumhe discharge millega, aur tum log chalo bahar.." and saying this he get upp, and moves out.. team also leaves, leaving Abhijee Daya, Tarika and Shreya…

Tarika:-"Aacha, chalo jao Daya, tum aapne kapre badal lo… mai aur Shreya bahar khare hai.." saying this, she left the room, and Shreya gave him his cloths,and leaved…

Abhijeet:-"yaar, hospital miato mai aur tu ek saath admit hoye the, phir tujhe wo log itna jaldi kaisse discharge kar sakte hai?"bit annoyed

Daya:-""Kyu ki tumhe jyada chote aaya hai, uppar se tum kuch minte ke liye (bit sad and in dillema)mar bhi to gaye the..." and tear slipped

Abhijeet to tackle the situation...:-"Abbe yaar to kya hua?"

meanwhile Salunkhe enters and interupted:-"bhai kya baat chal raha hai tuuum bhaiyyo ke bich?"

Daya:-"Dekhhiiye na dr sahab, isse bohoth jyaddda taklif ho raha hai..."

Salunkhe:-"Aacha(looking towards Abhijeet)kya bbol rahe ho?,Abhijeet, agar tum bolo to mai Acp sir se baat karru tumhare discharge ke liye?

first Daya was shocked listning this from Salunkhes moouth.., and Abhijeet was also shicked...

Abhijeet:-"Kya majkkar rahe aap dr saab..."(in sad tone)

Salunkhe:-Nahi nahi, bolo to karte hai..."

Abhijeet had smark on his face, and Daya saw it...:-" Sir plz Koshish kariye... waise kya baat hai?, aaj aap itna handsome lag rahe hho, aur apke BAAL, wah wah, bohot aacha lag raha hai..."smilling

Salunkhe first smilled liistning this, ut then said:-"abb itna maska lagane ka koi jaruri nahi hai..., mai jaa raha hu.." saying this he left...

Abhijeet burst out laughing,and Daya smilled..

Daya:-"Boss, tumhare condition serious hai, phir bhi tum kabhi baaz nahi aaoge..." hitting Abhijeets shoulderlightly...

Abhijeet:-"Abbe yahi mera pahechan hai..." and again bit laughed, joined by Daya...

After few minute, Salunkhe, ACp and team came inside... Salunkhe was bit smilling, and Acp was looking very angry..

Daya:-"Too chale...Abhijeet tum aapnaa dhyan rakhna..."

Acp:-"Ahijeet, jao tayar ho jao... tumhe bhi chuti mil gaya..."

Abhijeet has very big smile on huis face... and Daya was happy, and team was smilling seeing duo... and every one waited outside, and ABhijeet jointed few minute after,

Abhijeet:-"Haaa, kitna aacha lag raha hai, bahar ke duniya... abb kaal se duty.."

Tarika:-"Nahi... kaal kya, tumhe pure 4 hafte, complete bed rest, aur phir doctor check up karke, batayenge, tum duty join karne kabil ho ki nai..."

all were laughing seeing Abhijeet, his head was down, and nodding like child...

Acp:-"Haa, Tarika, maine too isske chutti sancation kar diya hai... tum dekh lo..."

Daya:-"boss, tension mat lo... mai jaldi aajaunga off,,, aaaa" he looked from where pich came... Shreya wwas giving deadly look to Daya and Daya wwas getting confussed..

Tarika:_'Doctor tumhe bhi aaram lene ko kaha hai... iss liye tum dono aabhi duty nahi joint karr rahe ho.." and both boys accepts it, as there was no other option...

Salunkhe:-" aacha thik hai, abb yaha se chale?"

Abhijeet cutting him:-"Waise Tarika ji, aap mujhe mere ghar drop kar sakte hai?,waise aap doctor ho, agar kuch taklif hua, to aap honge na..."

All looked in amazement, where as Tarika stood there, in this sudden attack...

Salunkhe:-"Waise, mai bhi doctor hu Abhijeet, mai bhi to aasakta hu?"

Abhijeet:-"Nahi Salunkhe sir... uss din aapko Tarika ko ghar drop karne mai bohoth taklif hua tha na... to socha ajj mai aapko taklif hone na du" and gave smirked and wining look, Where as Tarika was smilling seeing Abhijeets face, and Salunkhe's face, who was counting what ABhijeet has said, mean while Abhijeet took Tarika with him and left the place. all were leaving laughing...

Salunkhe:-"Boss, Abhijeet ne kya kaha?"

Pradyuman:-"Mujhenahi pata" with trying to hide his laugh...

Salunkhe saw his attitude...:-"Boss, tum bhi?"

Pradyuman:-"Ye case se pahele, jab humne high profile case khatam kiya tha, tune kya kiya tha?"

Salunkhe got it...

FLASH BACK

Salunkhe acted very fastly:-" Thik hai… aao Tarika, mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…" and he looked at Abhijeet in winning look.. And Tarika accepted giving helpless look to Abhijeet.. Salunkhe and Tarika left bureau ..

NOW...

Salunkhe smilled and nodded his head, Kabhi nahi sudhrega, and he to left hospital, seeing all were happy, and thinking..

"ALL IS WELL, IF ENDING IS WELL"

Authors note...

offf, finish...

232 reviews, waowww

this story writing was very best experience for me,

Cutie, SACHIN1495,kirti, Diya, ,,DazzlerAngel, Guests, john,Abhisrk-ian, subhsresaha,Blue-Fairy,jyoti,Kirti,CidTami,Kiyamehara,NainaCID... and all of you thank you very much for your kindest support, and making this success... love you'll

Lastly, I was going to update yesterday, but there was some Fanfic site problem, so i wasn't able to do it, extremly sorry for this... i Know i was going to do Sunday, was really very much busy... plz marne mat lago...:(...

between this was LAST chapter of it, and there may be spelling mistake, plz adjust it, sorry for it:(,time nahi milta hai, to jaldi jaldi typing karna parta hai..., but plz do review, and say which part was best and which was not, and quality of it... negative and positive both are accepted...

will meet in next Story/OS, till then good bye, take care, and L.O.V.E, to all my story viewers...

Lastly Read and review...


End file.
